Solo tú y yo
by Lawliet girl 31
Summary: Sakura llego a vivir a Wammy's House después de que es separada de su madre, ella conoce a Mello, el cual ella cree que es odioso, con el paso del tiempo empieza a sentir algo que nunca imagino que sentiría, pero al mismo tiempo se encuentra en un dilema por lo que siente por otro de sus compañeros de Wammy's (Mello x OC(Sakura)x Near) es decir triangulo amoroso. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**1.- Nuevo hogar**_

Kokoro, como era llamada en ese entonces, estaba sentada en una pequeña oficina del servicio de trabajo social de Winchester en Inglaterra, esperaba a que el hombre con traje que le estaba haciendo un tipo de examen volviera al lugar, se sentía un poco temerosa, no tenía ganas de saber nada de nadie, había vivido horribles cosas antes de ser rescatada de la casa de su madre, ni siquiera quería recordar nada de eso, poco tiempo después llego el hombre que esperaba.

-Bien pequeña, el resultado de tú examen fue realmente extraordinario, según este tu posees una memoria eidética, es decir que eres una niña súper dotada, por eso vino a verte este hombre- señalo a un hombre canoso con bigote.

-Buenas tardes Kokoro, mi nombre es Watari, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado- el trabajador social asintió y se retiró casi de inmediato -Soy el fundador de Wammy's house, ¿Has oído hablar de este orfanato?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en la silla contigua a la de Kokoro.

-El orfanato para niños genios- contesto con desinterés

-Si, veras ahí van niños tan inteligentes como tú, les enseñamos a desarrollar su intelecto y sus dotes, para convertirlos en personas excepcionales- Watari volteo a ver a la niña -Debo hacerte unas preguntas primero, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto a la niña que se veía un poco desanimada.

-Trece y medio- contesto aun si hacer contacto visual con él.

-¿Kokoro, te gustaría ir a este orfanato o prefieres ir a uno normal para que te pongan en adopción?- ella por fin alzo la mirada y vio a Watari.

-Quiero ir, no quiero saber nada más sobre familias, aprendí que solo mienten, quiero aprender a ser útil de algún modo, voy a probar que soy buena para algo- cuando dijo eso Watari se sintió sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres con ser útil en algo?- pregunto extrañado.

-Es lo que me decía mi madre que yo no serbia para nada porque un médico dijo que era disléxica, me lo dijo tantas veces que supongo que es cierto- esto dejo aún más sorprendido a Watari.

-Escúchame bien pequeña, tú no eres una inútil, no importa eso, tú tienes un gran potencial, incluso podrías llegar a ser la sucesora del detective más brillantes del mundo- a Kokoro se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Habla de L, no imposible, yo… el… digo, he oído que él es brillante, ¿Cómo podría llegar a eso? Digo es que es más de lo que creo que puedo aspirar a ser-Watari rio entre dientes

-Si te esfuerzas ten por seguro que lo lograras, además lograste deducir un problema muy difícil de mi examen de admisión, aun algunos de los habitantes de Wammy's no lograron contestar esa pregunta- dijo Watari divertido por como repentinamente cambió la actitud de la niña.

-El ¿Cómo es?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Eso pronto lo sabrás, eso solo si aceptas venir conmigo, pero con la condición de que olvides esas cosas tan terribles que te han dicho- ella asintió felizmente -Muy bien, solo me queda arreglar unos papeles para poder irnos- Watari se levantó para terminar con el pápelo.

Poco tiempo después ya iban de salida, la niña se veía evidentemente más animada que cuando se conocieron, se quedó congelada al ver una muy elegante limusina frente a ella y miró a Watari con una cara de (¿En serio viajaremos en esto?) Watari asintió con una gran sonrisa, la sorpresa de la niña fue aumentando cuando vio frente a ella a un joven de pelo negro alborotado, con ojeras bajo sus ojos, llevaba puestos unos jeans azules claro desgastados y un suéter blanco, sin zapatos, sentado en una posición que se veía incomoda, Kokoro subió al auto lentamente, y se sentó frente al joven.

-¿Es ella?- pregunto con una voz tranquila.

-Sí, su nombre es Kokoro- le respondió Watari.

-Es un nombre muy bonito, significa corazón en japonés ¿No es cierto nena?- pregunto esta vez a la niña.

-Si pero no soy japonesa, solo mi padre lo era…- de repente su ánimo bajo.

-Discúlpame, no quería incomodarte- dijo sintiéndose el joven mal.

-No se preocupe, solo debo aprender a recordarlo con cariño- respondió Kokoro.

-Pero que grosero soy, no me he presentado, soy L- la niña abrió los ojos mientras le brillaban.

-¿En verdad eres él? Eres aún más genial de lo que te imagine- L solo soltó una risa casi imperceptible.

-Bueno seguro Watari ya te explico que es Wammy´s house, en cuanto revise tu expediente te diré que lugar ocuparas en la línea de sucesores, además lamentablemente ya no podrás llevar el nombre Kokoro, es por cuestiones de seguridad tuya y de los otros habitantes de Wammy´s, dicho esto ¿hay algún nombre que te gustaría llevar?- pregunto L a la niña.

-Sakura, respondió, ahí viví con mi padre algunos años- L mostro una sonrisa aún más notoria.

-Muy bien Sakura, espero que te guste Wammy´s house, en cuanto lleguemos te enseñaran el lugar- respondió L.

-¿No vendrás tú?- Sakura se sintió triste por solo poder pasar escasos minutos con él.

-Me gustaría poder darte el recorrido yo mismo pero hay un caso que quiero resolver, pero te prometo que en cuanto me desocupe iré a verlos a todos- Sakura solo asintió.

-Bien es aquí dime que piensas pequeña- dijo L a Sakura.

-Es hermoso- exclamo Sakura contemplando el lugar.

Se trataba de una hermosa mansión de rodeada de un hermoso jardín con árboles y verde pasto, habían muchos niños corriendo de aquí a allá, el terreno tenía en su fachada una reja de metal y el resto de la propiedad estaba rodeada de una barda de piedra.

-Bueno es aquí, L me reuniré con usted en cuanto termine de instalarse Sakura- dijo Watari bajando del auto.

-Gracias Watari, nena, prométeme que te esforzaras mucho en tus estudios y que darás lo mejor de ti - dijo L sonriendo ampliamente.

-Si L te prometo que estarás orgulloso- Sakura lo abrazo antes de bajar del auto.

-Hasta luego- dijo L un poco sorprendido, luego cerró la puerta del auto.

Cuando entraron al interior de Wammy´s House Sakura se quedó sorprendida por lo amplio y hermoso que era el lugar, le encantaba cada detalle, deseaba en ese momento poder tener por lo menos tres pares de ojos más para poder ver más allá de lo que podía.

-Veo que te gusta mucho el lugar- dijo feliz Watari, Sakura asintió torpemente.

-Watari, querido amigo, que bueno verte" dijo un hombre de canoso que iba bajando por las escaleras -y ¿A quién tenemos aquí?- pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sakura.

"Oh ella es Sakura, es la niña de la que te hable esta mañana cuando te llame, recuerdas" el anciano se acercó a Sakura.

-Hola Sakura mi nombre es Roger, soy el director de este orfanato, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Roger a Sakura.

-Bien gracias señor- respondió Sakura un poco tímida, viendo como pasaban corriendo un grupo de niños, entre ellos pudo distinguir a uno pelirrojo con unos googles color naranja puestos, vestido con una playera de manga larga a rayas, con un chaleco lanudo color café, unos jeans marrones desgastados y descalzo, junto a él corría otro niño de cabello rubio, ojos azules, llevaba ropa negra que se le veía demasiado grande, también iba descalzo.

-¡Dense por muertos!- gritaba el niño con el puño en alto

-¡Mello, Matt, vengan los dos aquí ya!- llamo Roger en un tono tan alto que sobresalto a Sakura

-Ya lo sé Roger, castigados en nuestras habitaciones- dijo el rubio.

-No ya me di cuenta de que eso no sirve de mucho, ¿Qué esperan para saludar a Watari?- pregunto un tanto desesperado.

-Buenas tardes Watari- dijeron al unísono.

-Hola niños, déjenme presentarles a Sakura- dijo Watari señalando a la niña.

-Hola, yo soy Matt- saludo felizmente el pelirrojo a Sakura.

-Soy Mello- dijo el rubio al sentir todas las miradas sobre él.

-Porque no le muestran el lugar chicos, así podrán conocerse- dijo Watari a los chicos -Roger, ¿Qué habitación podrá ocupar Sakura?- pregunto a su amigo.

-Creo que la 32 está libre- dijo pensativo.

-Entonces adelante, suerte Sakura, tu puedes hacer grandes cosas no lo olvides-dijo Watari antes de irse junto a Roger a su oficina.

-Bueno, este… podríamos empezar por la biblioteca no Mello- dijo nervioso Matt

-Por mi empiecen por donde quieras, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer, nos veremos en la cena Matt- Matt lo miro sorprendido -No me lo tomes a mal niñita, pero no puedo perder el tiempo contigo-

-No te preocupes, no ganaras minutos de mi preciosa juventud- respondió Sakura molesta.

-Ja, no tengo ni porque molestarme- dijo Mello burlonamente –diviértete con la enana Matt-

-¿Me llamaste enana?-

-Perdona, pulgarcita es que tu estatura deja mucho que desear- Sakura se puso roja del coraje, mientras que Mello la ignoro y salió del lugar.

-Ay, como eres odioso, acabo de conocerte y ya te odio lo sabias- grito Sakura a Mello mientras salía del lugar, Matt solo observaba nerviosamente

-Creo que es mejor comenzar, siento eso pero créeme él es agradable cuando lo conoces bien- dijo Matt aun nervioso por la reciente discusión de su amigo con la chica nueva.

-No deberías de disculparte, no es tú culpa, pero esto no me bajara los ánimos, estoy muy ansiosa por conocer este lugar- dijo felizmente Sakura.

-Bien te llevare primero a la sala de estar, luego a la biblioteca, vamos seguro te gustara este lugar- dijo Matt feliz por la actitud de la chica.

Matt mostro a Sakura la sala de estar, donde habían niños jugando, diferentes juegos de mesa, otros leían, incluso había una niña dibujando, Sakura poso sus ojos en un pequeño niño albino que estaba apartado de todos los demás, este se encontraba jugando con unos robots.

-Él es Near- dijo Matt a darse cuenta de que la chica lo miraba "Casi no habla con nadie, ven démonos prisa, aún queda mucho por ver" Matt se llevó a Sakura de la habitación.

Visitaron diversos salones, la biblioteca fue la parte favorita de Sakura, en ella encontró varios libros que le gustaban, luego fueron por los salones de clases, estos eran amplios y estaban muy bien iluminados, Sakura estaba sorprendida cuando Matt le dijo todo lo que estudiaban en el orfanato, se estudiaba, Matemáticas, Historia, Español, Literatura, Idiomas extranjeros, Leyes de diversos países, Defensa personal y además semanalmente se les ponía un caso ficticio el cual tenían que resolver ya sea solos o en equipo, según lo indicara el profesor. Finalmente llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

-Hasta aquí puedo acompañarte, ese área es el de los dormitorios de las chicas, no puedo subir, la cena es en una hora, te vendré a buscar para mostrarte el camino al comedor- dijo Matt sacando una consola de PSP de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Gracias Matt, nos veremos al rato- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-No hay de que Sakura, sabes me caes muy bien, bueno nos veremos más tarde- Matt se volteó para que la chica no notara el rubor que se empezaba a formar en sus mejillas.

Sakura subió las escaleras y busco la habitación que Roger había mencionado, una vez que la encontró entro a ella, esta era amplia, tenía un armario grande, frente a la ventana había un escritorio con varios cajones, encima de él habían unos libros que Sakura supuso que servirían para las clases, en los cajones habían cuadernos, hojas blancas y de colores, lápices, plumas y varios marcadores, también había una lámpara de noche, la cama se veía muy cómoda, tenía un cobertor blanco con varias almohadas, encima vio una pequeña carta con un collar, lo tomo tímidamente y leyó la carta:

_Este es un regalo de despedida_ e_spero que te guste el lugar, mucha suerte, esfuérzate mucho en tus clases y cuídate mucho, espero que hagas muchos amigos._

_Saludos L._

Sakura tomo el collar, este tenía la forma de un corazón, se lo coloco torpemente y se recostó sobre la cama, se sentía realmente muy feliz, nunca en su corta vida había sentido esa tranquilidad que sentía en esos momentos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: Hola a todos y todas :3 estoy muy feliz por sus Reviews, sus lecturas y su apoyo, realmente nunca creí que el fic fuera a tener Reviews en el primer capítulo, me siento muuuuy feliz, bueno contestare a los Reviews que me dejaron**_

_**Discord haven: gracias por el Reviews y sobre todo por ayudarme a escribir este capítulo.**_

_**Summerneverlasts: Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que te guste también este.**_

_**Akina Wong: amigaaa, muchas gracias, sin tu apoyo y ánimos no me habría animado a empezar a escribir esta historia mil gracias**_

_**Bueno recuerden: **_

"_**Entre comillas diálogos" **_

_**(Entre paréntesis, pensamientos) **_

_**Negrita y cursiva recuerdos **_

_**Disclaimer: Death note ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo es mía la historia y Sakura.**_

_**Capítulo 2: Amigo.**_

Sakura se mantuvo recostada unos momentos más, adoraba ese ligar, todo era perfecto, pero luego vino su mente el chico rubio que había conocido esa tarde, Mello, Sakura se cubrió la cara, trataba de sacar al chico de su mente, pero le era prácticamente imposible, tomo unos minutos para despejar su mente, como aún faltaba media hora para la cena tomo uno de los libros del escrito y se puso a verlo, se dio cuenta que tenía razón ya que efectivamente era para las clases, en la primera página vio una hoja con su horario de clases en ella. Diario tenía una hora de lenguas extranjeras y hora y media de defensa personal, tres veces por semana tenía dos horas de leyes de diferentes partes del mundo, historia y matemáticas, y una vez por semana tenía dos horas de literatura.

Sakura termino de leer el horario, luego de eso bajo las escaleras para ir a buscar a Matt para que le mostrara el camino al comedor, justo como lo había prometido él ya estaba ahí esperándola sentado en las escaleras.

"Hola Sakura, que bueno que llegas" dijo alegremente Matt mientras guardaba una consola en su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, "Te mostrare el camino al comedor"

Sakura asintió y siguió al chico, casi todo el camino Matt se la pasaba hablando de cosas que Sakura no entendía, le pareció que el chico estaba obsesionado con los videojuegos, pero no le importaba que hablara cosas que realmente no le interesaban, odiaba el silencio, eso era preferible a que fueran callados.

"Es aquí" dijo Matt tomando dos charolas, una se la dio a Sakura "La señora Edwards es nuestra cocinera, su sopa es deliciosa"

Todo iba bien para Sakura hasta que apareció Mello empujando a los otros chicos para que lo dejaran pasar.

"Matt, ¿Dónde has estado?, te estaba esperando para venir a cenar" Mello comía una barra de chocolate y miraba con una cara de asesino al pelirrojo.

"Le mostraba a Sakura el camino al comedor" dijo Matt tomando dos tazones de sopa, le dio una a Sakura y el otro se lo quedo él.

"Bueno, no sabía que fueras niñera" se burló Mello, Sakura solo gruño mientras veía molesta al rubio, tomo un vaso de jugo antes de alejarse de los chicos para sentarse en una mesa apartada.

Near estaba sentado en la mesa mirando a la nueva chica (¿quién será quién será?) era la única pregunta rondando en la cabeza del sucesor de L (Bueno lo mejor será ser su amigo, igual parece un poco sola) pensó mientras se acercaba a Sakura saludándola.

"Hola me llamo Near ¿y tú?" preguntó el niño.

"Sakura" respondió la niña mirando a su acompañante, recordando que lo había visto hacia algunas horas "Sabes esta tarde te vi en la sala de estar jugando con robots, ¿Por qué estabas tan solo?" Sakura sentía una enorme curiosidad por Near y por el comportamiento tan diferente que mostraba al de horas atrás.

"Pues veras" dijo Near mostrando una pequeña sonrisa "a veces me gusta estar solo con mis juguetes"

"Creo que te doy la razón, cuando vivía con mi padre a veces me gustaba estar sola en mi cuarto, había veces en las que armaba casas con cartas o cualquier cosa que encontrara" Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa a Near "Y dime ¿Qué hay con ese tal Mello?" pregunto observando al chico mencionado sentándose junto a su amigo hablando quien sabe de qué.

"Pues…" respondió "Mello es alguien muy molesto pero es una persona de buen corazón" le dijo felizmente "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Por nada, es solo que tuvimos un pequeño altercado cuando llegue esta tarde solo es eso" Sakura bebió un poco del jugo que se había servido "Oí que tú eres el primero en la línea de sucesores de L, ¿Eso es cierto?" a Sakura le emocionaba mucho ese tema desde que había hablado L sobre eso.

"Si es cierto" dijo Near felizmente "pero es muy duro"

"¿Duro en qué sentido Near?" preguntó Sakura.

"Tienes que ser muy inteligente y nunca rendirte" le dijo tranquilamente "y eso es muy duro" le dijo tomando un poco de sopa.

"Creo que será más difícil de lo que imagine" Sakura bebió un poco más del jugo y luego revolvió la sopa para luego apartarla.

"¿No te gusta la sopa?" pregunto Near tranquilamente.

"Casi nunca tengo hambre, me acostumbre a comer no mucho o nada" Sakura comió solo un par de cucharadas y volvió a apartar la sopa.

"Eso no es bueno" le dijo Near "¿Sabes? Comer es muy importante para el cerebro y la salud" le dijo tratando de convencerla de comer "Además, Roger se enfadara si no comes"

Sakura miro a Near, en esos últimos años nadie se había preocupado por ella o su salud, ella solo sonrió a Near.

"De acuerdo comeré un poco más" tomo la cuchara y siguió comiendo.

Near se sentía bien al ayudar a su compañera, sentía algo que jamás había sentido, se sentía bien al estar con ella y también tranquilo.

"Iré a dormir Near, gracias por haberme hecho compañía, lamento no quedarme pero me siento muy cansada" Sakura mira a Near, parecía perdido en su propio mundo.

Esas palabras sacaron a Near de su sueño

"¿Q…que? Ah sí claro, yo también estoy un poco cansado, duerme bien" dijo torpemente.

-Gracias Near, tú también duerme bien, hasta mañana" Sakura se despidió de Near con una sonrisa antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Near solo miraba como como su amiga se levantaba de la mesa y se iba a su cuarto (¿Qué me pasa?) se preguntó Near (¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?)

Sakura llego a su cuarto, abrió una puerta que no había inspeccionado y se encontró con el baño, decidió darse un baño rápido, mientras cepillaba se cabello pensaba en la cena y en el amigo que había hecho, no sabía porque se había sentido tan a gusto, ella normalmente era muy reservada, no era buena haciendo amigos ni mucho menos hablando, pero por alguna razón con Near las palabras salían por si solas, suspiro levemente y se metió a la cama e intento dormir, Sakura daba vueltas en la cama, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que no podía dormir después de unos minutos más se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la biblioteca, había veces en las que leer le ayudaba a agarrar sueño.

Near estaba sentado en el suelo de la biblioteca leyendo un libro mientras tomaba chocolate y jugueteaba con su robot, al entrar a la biblioteca Sakura pudo divisar al albino sentado en una posición la cual le recordaba a L.

"¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?" pregunto acercándose a él.

"Eh… no, no es eso" respondió Near apresuradamente "Es que me acuesto más tarde, aún no tengo sueño" le dijo felizmente.

"¿Qué lees?" pregunto Sakura sentándose a su lado y tomando al robot en sus manos.

"Pues un clásico, la caperucita roja" dijo mientras leía "¿Lo has leído?"

"Es uno de mis favoritos" respondió Sakura sonriendo "También me gusta el toro Fernando, ¿Tú has leído ese cuento Near?" preguntó al niño mientras observaba las imágenes del libro.

"No, no le he leído" respondió Near dándole vuelta a la página "¿Cómo es?"

"Bueno pues trata de un toro que odiaba la violencia, el prefería ir al campo a tumbarse en el pasto y oler las flores a participar en las corridas o jugar con sus hermanos a embestirse, es un libro muy bonito" respondió Sakura sonriendo.

"¿Y cómo termina?" pregunto Near cerrando el libro.

"No sé, cuando me lo estaba leyendo mi padre…" Sakura se había quedado callada, aquella noche había sido una de las peores que había vivido.

"No hace falta que termines" dijo Near "Se en que termina eso, mejor hablemos de algo divertido"

"Hablemos de lo que quieras, no soy muy buena iniciando conversaciones" dijo la chica nerviosamente.

Near iba a comenzar a hablar cuando una voz tras de ellos los hizo que se sobresaltaran.

"Mira Matt a quien tenemos aquí, es el algodón con patas" se burló Mello, al parecer no había notado la presencia de Sakura "¿Oye que no me escuchaste algodón?" dijo mello molesto al ver que Near ni siquiera le hizo caso.

Near solo estaba tranquilo -no pienses en el- se dijo así mismo.

"Hey te hable" repitió mello con ira.

"Espera... ¿Escuchas eso? Si... Eso es el sonido de la estupidez de Mello filtrándose por su boca" dijo Near mirando la portada del libro que estaba en sus manos.

Sakura reprimió una risa, el sonido hizo que los ojos de Mello se posaran en ella.

"Bueno veo que no esta tan solo ya viste Matt" dijo Mello poniendo una cara burlona.

"¿Qué cosa Mello?" pregunto distraídamente ya que se encontraba jugando con una consola de videojuegos.

"Quieres prestar atención a lo que pasa" dijo molesto Mello pegándole a Matt en el brazo "Near ya tiene novia" Sakura se sonrojo

"Como digas al menos no parezco gay como tú "dijo mientras se levantaba "bueno ya tengo sueño y no quiero tener que gastar saliva contra Mello, ni entenderá que fue lo que le dije" expreso saliendo de la biblioteca "oh y adiós Sakura feliz noche"

"E...e...espera Near yo también me voy ya" dijo Sakura tratando de detener a Near

"Tranquila Sakura solo estábamos jugando" dijo Mello colocando uno de su brazo en el hombro de Sakura "Siento mi comportamiento contigo antes, así que comencemos de nuevo soy Mello" dijo con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

"Yo Sakura y ya quiero irme porque tengo sueño, adiós" Sakura se alejó de los chicos lo más rápido que pudo

(La chica no es tonta" pensó Near) no se fía de Mello, bueno tiene sentido común" pensaba Near mientras se metía e cama y cerraba los ojos para sumirse en un dulce sueño.

_**N/A: Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Realmente espero que les haya gustado ¿Me dejaran Reviews? Nos leemos la próxima adiosito :33 y doble gracias a Discord haven por ayudarme a escribir este cap. y a mi amiga Akina Wong por apoyarme y alentarme a escribir este fic, los quiero chicos 3 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A: Holaaaaa, ¿cómo están todos y todas? Me siento muy feliz, que les digo es realmente gratificante leer sus Reviews.**_

_**L: Gracias por el Riview, me alegra que te guste la historia, la descripción de Sakura vendrá en el próximo cap. Disfruta mucho este.**_

_**Summerneverlasts: gracias por el review, como ya explique, le di a Near esos sentimientos por una razón que más adelante, disfruta este cap.**_

_**Akina: Amiga del alma, me alegra que te esté gustando y sobre todo que me des tanto apoyo, disfruta este cap. **_

"_**Entre comillas diálogos"**_

_**(Entre paréntesis diálogos) **_

_**Negrita y cursiva diálogos**_

_**Disclaimer: Death Note ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente (juro que habrían tenido un mejor destino si fueran míos) solo es mía Sakura y la historia. **_

_**Capítulo 3: Primer día. **_

Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente, veía como entraban débilmente los rayos del sol por su ventana, se dio la vuelta en la cama y miro el pequeño despertador que había en una cómoda junto a la cama, ya eran las 7:30 am y la primera clase empezaba a las 8:00 am, seguro ya iba tarde para el desayuno, rápidamente salto de la cama y abrió la maleta donde estaba su ropa, tomo lo primero que vio, que se trataba de una falda blanca que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, una blusa negra con un estampado que decía "Lost in the music" y se vistió rápidamente, luego se puso unas calcetas negras largas y bajo rápidamente la escalera, iba tan rápido que no se fijó por donde iba y choco contra cierto chico rubio cuando iba a llegar al comedor.

"¡Quien seas prepárate para tu fin!" exclamo enojado Mello aun en el suelo volteando en dirección a donde estaba la persona que había chocado contra el "Sakura, ¿Qué no tienes ojos para fijarte por dónde vas?" pregunto furioso Mello levantándose y ayudando a Sakura.

"Lo siento es que yo" dijo Sakura nerviosa sobándose el brazo.

"Jajaja, no me digas que te has quedado dormida" se burló Mello.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia tonto" dijo Sakura entre molesta y apenada.

"No te pongas así, solo estaba jugando, como sea ya no te hago ganar mi tiempo, nos veremos luego niñita" Sakura observo como se alejaba Mello en dirección a las escaleras, Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a entrar al comedor.

"Buenos días pequeña, soy la señora Edwards la cocinera, debes de saber que el desayuno se sirve a las 7:00 am en días de clases, pero como eres nueva hare una excepción" la señora Edwards sirvió a Sakura un vaso de jugo y un plato de cereal.

"Gracias señora Edwards y lamento llegar tarde, mi nombre es Sakura" dijo la niña sonriendo nerviosa.

"No te preocupes pequeña, solo que esto no se repita, ten un buen día Sakura" dijo con una gran sonrisa la cocinera, Sakura solo sonrío y se alejó de la barra.

Sakura paseo la mirada por todo el lugar y se detuvo al ver a Near sentado en una mesa apartada, rápidamente se acercó para sentarse con él.

"Buenos días Near" saludo alegremente la chica sentándose frente a él.

"Hola Sakura, ¿Qué le pasa a tu brazo?" preguntó al ver que estaba rojo.

"Oh esto, choque sin querer con Mello en la entrada del comedor, fue totalmente mi culpa iba corriendo y no me fije por donde iba" dijo la chica tocando el brazo.

"Deberías de comer, la primera clase empieza en quince minutos y aun debes de ir por tus libros" dijo Near tranquilamente.

"Oh cierto" Sakura bebió el jugo y comió unas cuantas cucharadas de cereal "Ya termine" dijo la chica levantándose.

"En serio debes cambiar tus hábitos alimenticios" dijo Near siguiéndola.

"Ya lo sé Near, prometo comer bien esta tarde, habría desayunado bien si no se me hubiera hecho tarde" dijo Sakura subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones "Nos veremos luego" Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto para buscar sus libros y poder ir a clases.

Tomo una mochila que encontró en el armario y ahí metió los libros que necesitaba para ese día, cuadernos y unos cuantos lápices.

Cuando iba saliendo del cuarto se topó con una niña castaña que salía del cuarto a lado del de ella.

"Buenos días" dijo felizmente la castaña "Yo soy Linda, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó a Sakura.

"¿Eh? yo soy Sakura" dijo nerviosa.

"Bien Sakura, supongo que vas a clases ¿Cual es tu primera clase?" pregunto Linda.

"Historia" respondió una voz tras de ellas.

"Roger nos asustaste" dijo Linda volteando a ver en dirección a donde estaba el anciano.

"Lo lamentó chicas, venía a buscar a Sakura para llevarla a su primera clase" dijo Roger apenado.

"Oh gracias, pero ya me acompaña Linda" dijo Sakura mirando a su compañera.

"Bien solo te diré unos aspectos pendientes" los tres comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo "seguro ya viste tu horario, pues es algo más sencillo de lo que parece, vas a comenzar con historia, luego leyes, después viene la comida y por último clase de idiomas, específicamente francés"

"Veras yo hablo..." Sakura fue interrumpida por Roger que siguió hablando.

"Después de clases tienen dos horas libres y después deben de hacer las tareas" caminando por los pasillos se encontraron con un profesor joven que caminaba camino a los salones.

"Hola Roger"saludo el profesor.

"Bonjour, comment aujourd'hui?" saludo Roger con un asentó apenas entendible.

"Si buenos días" dijo el profesor riendo entre dientes ya que no había entendido la pronunciación de Roger.

"Oh Sakura el es el profesor Roberts, comenzarás a estudiar francés con el esta tarde"

"¿Debo hacerlo?" pregunto Sakura.

"Sakura por supuesto que si, disculpate con el profesor por tu descortesía"dijo molesto Roger.

"Pero no pretendía ser descortés" dijo Sakura tranquilamente.

"ahora"dijo más molesto Roger.

"Professeur Roberts parle français, mon père m'a appris à parler, je ne parle pas seulement de la langue, je parle espagnol, japonais, mandarin, italien et portugais" al decir esto Linda abrió la boca y Roger la miro sorprendido.

"Roger esta chica no debe estudiar francés habla cómo francesa, dijo que se lo enseño su padre, además habla cinco idiomas más" dijo el profesor mostrando una sonrisa.

"Entendí perfectamente lo que dijo" Roger seguia sorprendido.

"Lo lamentó, trate de decirlo" dijo Sakura apenada.

"Creo que podría ayudar a los otros chicos con sus tareas y ayudarte en tu pronunciación Roger" dijo el profesor siguiendo su camino a los salones.

"Bueno chicas será mejor que vayan a clases si no quieren llegar tarde" dijo Roger mirando a las niñas "buena suerte Sakura"

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia los salones no decían nada y eso hacia que Sakura se sintiera incómoda.

"Mira la hora, ya es súper tarde"dijo Linda viendo un reloj que llevaba en la muñeca "ven el salón esta por aquí" Linda comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Cuando llegaron al salón la profesora ya hacia empezado la clase, ambas chicas se habían quedado en la puerta, Linda tocó la puerta puerta avisar que ya hacían llegado.

"Linda, llegas tarde"dijo la profesora.

"Lo lamentó señorita Holly, pero acompañaba a Sakura"dijo señalando a la chica.

"Pues bien, Linda siéntate en tu lugar, Sakura tu siéntate así junto a Mello" Sakura y Mello hicieron una mueca de desagrado pero no tuvieron opción "Bien continuemos con la clase" dijo la profesora.

Todos estaban concentrados en clase a excepción de Sakura, trataba de poner atención pero se distraía fácilmente, por alguna razón poso su mirada en la puerta del salón y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a L ahí parado.

"L" dijo más para ella que para los demás pero al parecer no lo había dicho en voz baja porque todos voltearon a ver.

"¿Dónde?" dijo L volteando hacia atrás haciendo que todos los niños de la clase se rieran.

Sakura se puso roja de vergüenza por la broma de L en respuesta a lo dicho por ella, se hundió un poco en el asiento haciendo que Mello riera más fuerte.

"Te queda el rojo" dijo Mello burlándose, Sakura solo lo miro con una cara de asesina.

L les sonrío a los niños de la clase y entro al salón, saludo a la profesora y luego se dirigió a Mello y Sakura.

"Hola Sakura, hola Mello, ¿Cómo están?" pregunto sonriente.

"¿Eh? ¿Yo?" pregunto Sakura nerviosa.

"No boba, la niña fantasma que se sienta a tu lado y se llama como tú" dijo Mello un poco irritado "Yo estoy bien L" dijo Mello un poco más calmado.

"Mello no le hables a Sakura así por favor" pidió L a su segundo sucesor "¿Cómo te va Sakura? Espero que bien y también espero muchas cosas de ti"

"Estoy bien L gracias" dijo Sakura ignorando el comentario de Mello "Te prometo que no te defraudare" Sakura dedico una pequeña sonrisa a L.

"Jejeje que todos tengan un feliz día" dijo L sonriendo y saliendo del salón.

Todos continuaron la clase, esta vez Sakura prestaba más atención esta vez, pero Mello seguía mirándola fijamente, eso incomodaba de cierto modo a Sakura, pero aun así trataba de ignorarlo, pero luego de un tiempo le fue imposible.

"Mello ¿Por qué sigues mirándome?" pregunto Sakura molesta "¿Tengo algo fuera de lo común?"

"Además de la cara no" dijo Mello roceramente.

"Eres un…" Sakura no termino la oración ya que la profesora se les acerco al ver la discusión entre ambos.

"¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?" pregunto la profesora enojada.

"Nada, solo nos estamos Haciendo amigos, ¿No Sakura?" dijo Mello abrazando de repente a Sakura.

"Suéltame Mello" dijo Sakura separándose bruscamente de Mello.

"Mello, te quite de haya atrás para que dejaras tus discusiones con Near, no quiero que ahora empieces con ella" dijo molesta a Mello "En cuanto a usted señorita, aquí no toleramos la violencia esta es su primera advertencia, la próxima vez que oiga o vea una discusión entre ustedes dos los mandare con Roger" ambos chicos asintieron rápidamente y la profesora siguió con la clase.

Cuando acabo la clase tuvieron la otra clase libre gracias a que el profesor había enfermado, todos iban a diferentes lugares del orfanato para pasar el rato, Sakura solo quería ir a la biblioteca y leer algún libro, cuando llego tomo un libro llamado "mujercitas y se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, frente a ella estaba Near sentado en el piso armando una pirámide con cartas, Sakura decidió no molestarlo para evitar que se cayera la estructura, de cualquier forma ella quería leer tranquilamente, lo cual le fue imposible cuando llego Linda corriendo a la estancia provocando que la pirámide de Near se cayera, este solo suspiro y volvió a empezar.

"Sakura, Near tenemos mucho tiempo libre, ¿porque no salen a jugar?" pregunto sentándose a lado de Sakura de rodillas y dando pequeños brincos.

"No gracias" dijo secamente Near sin siquiera voltear a verla.

"Oh y tu ¿Qué dices Sakura?" pregunto a la niña que seguía leyendo.

"No tengo ánimos de jugar ve tú, estoy muy interesada en el libro" respondió Sakura sonriendo débilmente.

"Vamos Near tu nunca sales y hoy hace un hermoso día" esta vez linda se sentó frente a Near, este solo la ignoro.

"Oye Linda, ya viste que hay sol" dijo Sakura levantando la vista del libro.

"¿Y eso que?" pregunto Linda confundida.

"Near es albino y su piel es muy delicada, la luz del sol le afecta mucho" dijo la Sakura un poco irritada por la insistencia de la castaña.

"Bien como quieran" dijo Linda saliendo del lugar.

Pasaron un poco de tiempo más en tranquilidad pero eso no duro mucho cuando llego Mello seguido por Matt que como siempre jugaba con su consola, Sakura solo gruño ligeramente y siguió concentrada en su libro, a Mello no pareció importarle porque la paso de largo, se dirigió a Near.

"Oye algodón caminante, esa torre se ve muy frágil" Sakura levanto la vista del libro al oír eso.

"Si y te pido que no molestes Mello" dijo Near tranquilamente.

"Bien me voy" dijo Mello dando una patada a la torre de cartas "Huy que torpe" Matt guardo su consola y vio nervioso a Mello por lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Oye eres un grosero!" exclamo Sakura molesta levantándose de un salto del sillón.

"No le des importancia Sakura, solo lograras hacer que Mello se sienta más importante de lo que realmente es" dijo Near tomando las cartas y empezando a juntarlas.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Insinúas que no soy importante?" Mello tomo a Near del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto levemente del piso.

"Suéltalo Mello" dijo tranquilamente Matt "Recuerdo que Roger dijo que nos castigaría si volvía a pasar esto"

"Mello, la violencia no es la solución a todo" dijo Near aún tranquilo.

"Cállate niño" dijo Mello con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Mello suelta a Near!" grito Sakura acercándose a Mello, este dejo caer a Near al piso.

"Tú no te metas en lo que no te importa niñita" dijo Mello volteando a ver a Sakura.

"Si creía que eras detestable ahora pienso que eres peor que eso, te metes con él porque sabes que nunca te va a agredir" dijo Sakura un poco más tranquila.

"Se útil en algo y apártate de mi camino" al decir esto Sakura le asesto una fuerte bofetada que dejo a todos sorprendidos incluyendo a Near.

"No vuelvas a decirme eso" dijo Sakura entre enojada y llorando.

"¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!" dijo Roger entrando a la sala de estar.

"Sakura… ella… pero Mello la provoco" dijo Matt con la voz entrecortada.

"Ustedes dos síganme" dijo Roger mirando a Mello y Sakura, ambos los siguieron en silencio.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Bueno, que opinan, espero Reviews, recuerde acepto toda clase de criticas, espero que les haya gustado este cap. Gracias a Discord haven y a Akina Wong por su ayuda, nos leemos la otra.**_

_**Adiosito :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hola cómo están hoy? Esotro que bien, bueno no tengo nada más que decir además de gracias por sus lecturas.**_

_**Capítulo 4: Pasado.**_

Ambos chicos seguían a Roger silenciosamente, Sakura parecía un poco ida por lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás, en cuanto a Mello, el seguía tratando de procesar lo sucedido, nadie nunca lo había confrontado así y mucho menos una chica lo había golpeado, al sentir un leve ardor en su mejilla se llevo su mano a esta.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina ambos chicos vieron que L se encontraba ahí, Sakura se sintió terrible en ese momento, L los miro un poco sorprendido.

"Roger pedí sólo a Sakura ¿Que sucedió?" pregunto L extrañado.

"Iba a traerla solo a ella pero fue necesario traer también a Mello por una discusión que tuvieron ambos hace unos momentos" dijo Roger sentándose tras su escritorio.

"Dígame que paso" dijo L dirigiéndose a los chicos tranquilamente, ninguno respondió "Roger ¿Que sucedió?" pregunto L aún con su tono de voz calmado.

"Estaban en la sala de estar, Mello entro y cómo siempre quería fastidiar a Near, el lo ignoro pero luego le dijo algo a Sakura que no oí y ella le dio una bofetada" Sakura bajo la cabeza pero Mello puso una cara de enojo.

"Oye viejo eso significa que viste todo y no hiciste nada" Mello parecía molesto.

"Mello, tranquilízate, Roger nos puedes dejar a solas un momento, les puedes dar su castigo cuando termine de hablar con ellos" Roger se levantó y salió de la oficina.

L paseo su mirada en ambos chicos, nadie decía nada, eso mataba tanto a Mello cómo a Sakura, ambos odiaban eso, sentían que habían decepcionado a L.

"Sakura, cuando dije que esperaba mucho de ti no me referia a esto" dijo tranquilamente.

"Lo lamentó L, yo no se que me paso, nunca había hecho algo cómo eso" dijo Sakura aún con la cabeza baja.

"Me alegra que tu primera vez haya sido tan exitosa" dijo Mello sarcásticamente.

"Mello, deberías de parar con esto ya, porque mejor no me dices que fue lo que le dijiste para que reaccionara así" Mello saco una barra de chocolate y la mordió.

"Le dije que fuera útil en algo y que se apartará de mi camino" L colocó su pulgar en su labio, analizaba la situación "¿me pueden explicar porque demonios eso la afectó tanto?" pregunto Mello desesperado.

"Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a ella, pero dudo que te quiera decir así que no insistas, chicos no les pido que sean amigos, pero si que se sobrelleven, no quiero volver a enterarme de una situación cómo esta" ambos asintieron "Sakura, estas empatada con Mello en el segundo lugar de la línea de sucesores, ibas a ocupar el primero, pero después de esto creo que necesitas tiempo para saber lo que significa ser una sucesora" L se dirigió a la puerta "hasta luego" se despidio y salió de la oficina.

Ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente, Mello de cuando en cuando parecía que iba a decir algo pero volvía a cerrar la boca.

"Lo siento Mello, no debí golpearte" dijo débilmente Sakura.

"Creo que lo merecía" dijo Mello, enseguida entro Roger.

"Me alegra ver que ya están comunicándose de forma civilizada" dijo Roger tomando su lugar "bueno, su castigo será este sábado, se necesita que alguien ayude a la señora Beth en la biblioteca, acomodarán los libros, ahora vayan a su clase" ambos salieron de la oficina en silencio.

"Oye Sakura, podríamos comenzar de nuevo, esta vez hablo en serio, no digo que seamos buenos amigos pero hay que imaginar que no paso nada y mínimo tratarnos bien" Sakura volteo a verlo y estiró su mano.

"Mi nombre es Sakura" dijo la chica sonriendo.

"Yo soy Mello" el estrecho la mano de la chica y sonrió débilmente "bueno ya casi es hora de la clase de matemáticas, dejaste tu mochila en..." No terminó al ver a Near acercarse por el pasillo "nos vemos en clase" el continuo su camino.

"Traje tu mochila" dijo Near entregándole la mochila a su amiga.

"Gracias Near" Sakura tomó la mochila y se la colgó en el hombro.

"Falta media hora para la clase, ¿Nos podemos sentar en paz un momento?"pregunto Near enrollando un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

"Si claro, donde quieras Near" dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"Ya no hace sol, podemos ir bajo aquel árbol" dijo Near señalando un árbol que estaba a lado de la puerta trasera del orfanato, Sakura asintió.

Cuando ambos llegaron se sentaron y no dijeron nada por unos minutos, ambos se miraban de cuando en cuando, Near miraba a Sakura pero luego volvía a ver en dirección al piso, Sakura jugueteaba con el collar que L le había regalado lo cual le llamo la atención a Near.

"Es bonito ese collar" dijo Near mirándolo.

"Me lo dio L cuando llegue aquí, es un poco pesado el dije, pero me gusta mucho" Sakura se quito el collar y se lo entregó a Near para que lo viera, este lo tomó cuidadosamente.

"Sabes, es pesado porque es un camafeo, mira" Near abrió el corazón y se revelaron dos fotos, en una aparecía un hombre con un uniforme de militar, el hombre era delgado, con los ojos color miel y rasgados y su cabello era negro, la otra foto era de dos jóvenes adolescentes, uno era cómo el hombre de la otra foto exceptuando el color de los ojos ya que eran azules y la otra chica era la misma Sakura, ella era delgada, con el cabello rubio y largo, y los ojos color grises, con los mismos rasgos asiáticos que delataban su ascendencia japonesa.

"Increíble, creía que estas fotos se habían perdido" dijo Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos "ellos eran mi padre y mi hermano" dijo Sakura señalando la respectivas fotografías.

"Ahí te veías diferente, no se, en tus ojos se ve que eras feliz no tienen el mismo brillo ahora que en la fotografía" comentó Near mirando cuidadosamente las fotos.

"Si, pero sabes ya no me entristece tanto pensar en ellos, más sabiendo que mi padre dio su vida para salvarme y mi hermano hizo lo que pudo para mantenerme el tiempo que siguió con vida" Sakura seco las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"No debes seguir si no quieres" dijo Near preocupado al ver la cara de su amiga.

"Lo se, pero nunca lo he dicho y es algo que creo que me mata por dentro porque nunca he dejado salir nada de esa noche" dijo Sakura viendo hacia las ramas del árbol.

"Estoy para escucharte" le dijo Near colocando el collar en sus manos.

_**Sakura o Kokoro, cómo la llamaba su familia, se encontraba junto a su padre leyendo la última pagina de un libro llamado "las crónicas de narnia: la última batalla" ella estaba extasiada, amaba leer y más cuando lo hacia con su padre, ya que el casi nunca estaba en casa gracias a su trabajo cómo militar, por eso apreciaba cada momento a su lado, su hermano Mike, pensaba igual, para ambos chicos su padre era su modelo a seguir. **_

_**Su madre, pues ella no sabía que se pérdia, habia decidido que la vida de cuidar a los niños no era para ella, así pues cuando Sakura cumplió tres años un día ella simplemente se fue.**_

_**Esa noche su hermano aún no llegaba del curso para preparar su examen para la universidad, su padre llevaba a Sakura a la cama insistiendo que era hora de que durmiera.**_

_**"Papi, aún no quiero dormir" protestaba la niña.**_

_**"Debes de haberlo, recuerda que mañana hay clases, debes dormir bien, no importa que seas la primera de la clase debes descansar para que sigas rindiendo así de bien" dijo su padre.**_

_**"Lo haré solo si me cuentas un cuento" respondió la niña metiéndose en la cama.**_

_**"¿Que cuento quieres?" pregunto.**_

_**"El que me compraste esta tarde, el toro fernando"**_

_**"Muy bien pero después dormirás" la niña asintió y su padre tomó el libro y comenzó a leer.**_

_**Pasados unos minutos ambos se acercaron al final del libro cuando se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta y entro su hermano corriendo.**_

_**"Padre, viene un tsunami" el padre de Sakura se levantó rápidamente y se asomo por la ventana.**_

_**"Michael, ya sabes que hacer, toma a tu hermana y ve al techo" el chico asintió y tomó a su hermana en brazos. **_

_**"Espera Mike, papá aún no va a venir" dijo la niña al ver que su padre iba en dirección contraria.**_

_**"Ira por el botiquín y subirá en unos segundos" dijo su hermano subiendo al tejado.**_

_**En seguida llegó su padre, con el botiquín y se reunió con sus hijos, pasaban los minutos y el agua pasaba de manera tormentosa, luego vino de regreso, pero con mayor intensidad haciendo que parte de la casa cayera, Sakura quedó colgando sosteniéndose a penas con sus manos, su hermano trato de acercarse para ayudarla siendo detenido por su padre.**_

_**"Yo lo haré, ve al otro extremo" el chico asintió y se dirigió al otro lado del tejado.**_

_**Mientras tanto su padre se acercaba con cuidado a la niña, pidiéndole que resistierá un poco más, cuando tomó a la niña la saliente del techo donde estaban parados comenzó a ceder, el padre de Sakura la empujó hacia adelante para evitar que ella cayera, Mike tomó a la niña y la puso donde el estaba, luego trato de ayudar a su padre que estaba aferrado con una mano pero fue demasiado tarde ya que cayo. **_

_**"Padre" grito la niña acercándose a la orilla del techo y fue detenida por su hermano.**_

_**"Si te acercas caerás tu también Kokoro, todo estará bien, estas conmigo" el chico trataba de contener sus lágrimas, sabía que difícilmente su padre sobreviviría a estar en medio del tsunami.**_

_**Desde entonces el se encargo de su hermana, hacia más de lo que podía para mantenerla, pero luego de dos años falleció en un accidente automovilístico, dejando a Sakura que entonces tenía diez años sola, luego del funeral Sakura fue llevada a inglaterra con su madre, la cual nunca mostró interés en ella.**_

Near escucho atentamente a su amiga, parecía que con cada palabra la chica liberaba una enorme carga, después de terminar parecía más tranquila.

"Siento esto Near, no debí de obligarte a oír eso" dijo Sakura levantándose de donde estaba sentada.

"No fui obligado a nada, somos amigos y siempre estaré para escucharte" Near también se levantó de su lugar "será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde"

Ambos entraron al orfanato para ir a su salón de clases, no se dieron cuenta que un grupo de chicas los miraba atentamente.

"Esos dos están juntos desde que la chica llegó" comentó una chica pelirroja llamada Jo.

"Si y es raro en Near, el no es así, pero parecen igual de raros los dos, ella no parece ser muy sociable, saben oí que golpeó a Mello" agregó una chica pelinegra.

"Se atrevió a tocar a mi Mello, esa tipa no sabe con quien se ha metido" dijo Jo a su amiga "¿Tu que piensas Linda? Después de todo a ti te gusta Near"

"Sakura es tal vez demasiado inocente, además vi que ella y Mello hicieron las paces, es probable incluso que se hagan amigos" Linda no dijo más y siguió observando a Near y Sakura.

_**N/A: bueno que les pareció? Siempre pregunto eso verdad? Pero realmente quiero saber su opinión, nos leemos la otra**_

_**Chao ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola, hola chicos como están hoy? Me encanta ver que les está gustando mucho el fic: **_

_**Summerneverlasts: gracias por el review, de verdad te agradezco me hace muy feliz que te esté gustando la historia.**_

_**Akina: Amigaaaa, graciaaaaaas de verdad que alegría que te guste la historia, ja no puedo creer que ya odies a unas chicas que apenas dijeron unas cuantas palabras XD**_

_**El angel de la eternidad: Nuevo lector Waaa, no lo creo, que bueno que ames el fic, aquí está la continuación disfrútala.**_

_**Bueno empecemos:**_

_**Capítulo 5: Nuevos amigos.**_

Sakura y Near llegaron al salón justo a tiempo para las clases, cuando iban a entrar al salón el profesor acababa de llegar.

"Near, justo a tiempo siéntate en tu lugar" Near se dirigió a su lugar y el profesor dirigió su vista a Sakura "Bienvenida, tu debes ser Sakura, pasa siéntate allá atrás" Sakura se fue al lugar indicado, era uno a lado de Jo y su amiga de nombre Annie, ambas la miraban con odio, pero Sakura no les puso atención, se concentró en clase, a ella le gustaban las matemáticas.

Sakura se dio cuenta que Mello y Matt aún no llegaban, al ver los asientos vacíos dedujo que Mello se sentaría a su lado izquierdo y Matt atrás de ella, no se equivoco, cuando ambos chicos llegaron recibieron un regaño de parte del profesor y se sentaron en sus lugares.

"Hola Mells" saludo Jo sonriendo.

"Hola" dijo Mello desinteresado en la chica.

"Hola pleititos" saludo Matt sonriendo a Sakura.

"Que tal Matt" dijo Sakura sonriendo al gamer provocando que Annie la mirara aún más molesta.

Mello solo saludo levemente con la mano a Sakura y comenzó a copiar los ejemplos que ponía el profesor al nuevo tema, Sakura al mismo tiempo que los copiaba los resolvía mentalmente, estaba tan concentrada que se asustó cuando Jo la saludo de repente.

"Hola" dijo repentinamente "parece que conoces a Near" dijo la chica con una sonrisa fingida que no noto Sakura.

"No, solo me hace compañía, nos hablamos apenas hace un día, no creo conocerlo" dijo Sakura concentrada en lo que hacia.

"No te extrañes si un día deja de hablarte" continuo Jo.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Sakura extrañada pero aún concentrada.

"Para el solo existen sus juguetes y..." no continuo porque Sakura hablo.

"Da dieciséis sobre pi" esto sorprendió a Mello que rectifico la ecuación.

"¿Pasa algo Sakura?" pregunto el profesor.

"La cuarta ecuación me da dieciséis sobre pi" el profesor la miro asombrado y resolvió la ecuación en un cuaderno que llevaba.

"Tienes razón, ahora lo corrijo, buen trabajo" Jo tembló de rabia y Mello se burló de la reacción de esta.

"Ya no eres la mejor de matemáticas ahora he Jo" dijo Mello riendo, Jo miro con más odio a Sakura.

Luego de que acabara la clase todos los chicos se dirigían al comedor, Near y Sakura se formaron para esperar su turno para tomar su comida.

"Oye Sakura, ¿Que tanto te decía Jo en clase?" pregunto Near

"¿Quien rayos es Jo?" pregunto Sakura consternada.

"La chica que se sento a tu lado en matemáticas" dijo Near tranquilamente.

"Oh ella, no lo se, yo estaba concentrada en la clase, si no me dices esto no me habría dado ni por enterada" dijo Sakura ladeando la cabeza.

"Cielos Sakura y yo creía que Matt era el distraído" dijo Near sonriendo.

"Supongo que ya llegó su competencia" Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa a Near.

Cuando tomaron su comida los chicos iban a sentarse en la mesa de siempre cuando Linda los detuvo.

"Esperen, Near, siéntate con nosotras" Near negó con la cabeza.

"Gracias Linda pero preferimos estar..." Linda interrumpió a Sakura.

"Le pregunte a Near, tu te sentaras con nosotras de todas formas, puedes sentarte con Near en la cena" Linda jalo a Sakura haciendo que casi se le cayera la comida de la charola.

"Pobre Sakura" dijo Near dirigiéndose a su mesa favorita, sintiéndose por primera vez solo.

Cuando se sentaron todas en la mesa guardaron silencio de inmediato, este fue roto por Linda.

"Déjame presentarlas, ellas son Jo y Annie" dijo Linda felizmente.

"Hola Sakura" dijeron a coro.

"Ho... hola" contesto Sakura tímidamente.

"Oye Sakura es ¿cierto que eres japonesa?" pregunto Jo con una sonrisa

"Solo tengo ascendencia japonesa, pero mi nacionalidad es inglesa" respondió Sakura.

"Bueno eres mitad y mitad, desde ahora te diremos Sakura-chan" dijo Linda sonriendo.

"¿Que les parece sin apodos?" dijo Sakura antes de empezar a comer su estofado con verduras.

"Tranquila sólo es de cariño" repuso Annie.

"Cómo quieran" dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

"Y ¿Ya te gusta alguien?" pregunto Jo.

"Acabo de llegar ¿Porque me gustaría alguien?" Pregunto Sakura extrañada.

"Vamos Sakura-chan, no ves a nadie que te parezca guapo que me dices de ehmmm..." Linda vacilo un poco "Mello" Sakura volteo a verlo, el rubio comía chocolate y al notar que Sakura lo miraba desvío la mirada.

"No es mi tipo" dijo Sakura desinteresada, las chicas rieron.

"¿Y Matt?" pregunto Annie.

"Me cae bien, de hecho me recuerda un poco a mi hermano mayor" respondió Sakura desinteresada.

"Y ¿Near? Siempre están juntos" pregunto Jo con una sonrisa burlona, Sakura volvió a levantar la mirada y vio al albino que apilaba los terrones de azúcar que se le cayeron al notar la mirada de la chicas que rieron a excepción de Sakura.

"Supongo que es lindo a su manera" dijo Sakura levantándose "ya termine" tomó la charola y la dejo en su lugar, luego se dirigió al jardín.

Una vez en el jardín Sakura se dirigió a un árbol, le tranquilizaba escalarlos aunque hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia, colocó su pie izquierdo en el tronco para ayudarse a impulsarse y subir a la primera rama, una vez que lo logró se disponía a seguir cuando una voz la distrajo.

"Yo no pondría mi pie ahí" fue tan repentino que Sakura resbaló y aterrizó en los brazos de Matt que evitó que la chica cayera al piso "llueven chicas"dijo riendo y Sakura se ruborizo un poco.

"Gracias Matt, eso estuvo cerca "dijo Sakura bajando de sus brazos "¿Que haces?" Le pregunto al ver que se dirigía a la parte de atrás del orfanato.

"Voy a fumar, me gustaría que no le digas de esto a nadie" Sakura asintió "bien, oye deberías de ir a ponerte un pantalón, nuestra siguiente clase es defensa personal" Sakura le sonrió y comenzó a ir en dirección al edificio.

Una vez en su habitación se ahí puso unos jeans negros y ato su cabello en dos trenzas juego volvió a bajar al vestíbulo, aún tenía un poco de tiempo antes de la clase, decidió que iría a la biblioteca, esperaba que esta vez pudiera leer en paz pero se dio cuenta que tal vez eso no sería posible al ver a Mello, Sakura no le dio importancia y tomó el libro que leía antes de su discusión.

"Sakura" llamó Mello, ella solo alzó la mirada "olvide hacer mi tarea de francés y oi que tu eres buena en esto ¿Podrías ayudarme?" Sakura asintió y se sentó junto a el.

"¿Que es lo que no entiendes?" pregunto Sakura mirando de que se trataba la tarea.

"No entiendo cómo de traducen estas oraciones" respondió Mello.

"Bien, mira solo identifica en que tiempo esta la oración y así es más sencillo" Mello leyó un momento las oraciones.

"Entonces si estas están en pasado debería de traducir esta palabra cómo "asistió" y..." Mello dejo de hablar y luego le brillaron los ojos "ya entiendo, vaya Sakura gracias" dijo Mello sonriendo.

"No hay de que, sabes me agradas más cuando no gritas o te burlas de mi" Mello sonrió.

"Sakura lamentó eso es tu primer día y te metí en problemas" dijo Mello riendo.

"Pero yo te di una bofetada" dijo Sakura encogiéndose.

"Por cierto me dolió, si puedes hacer que sienta cierto dolor en un momento cualquiera no me quiero imaginar que puedes hacer en el Aikido*" dijo Mello riendo.

"Te haré pedazos" respondió Sakura devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Bueno, divertíamos de ir usando a la clase ya, supongo que no sabes donde es la clase, te acompañaré" dijo Mello guardando su cuaderno en la mochila y se la puso en el hombro "dime ¿conoces el aikido?" Pregunto Mello.

"Lo practique un tiempo pero ya no pude seguir porque ya nadie podía llevarme a las clases" dijo Sakura mientras caminaba a lado de Mello.

"Entonces debería de empezar a temer" Mello se puso serio por un momento y luego volvió a sonreír "no, yo soy muy bueno también" Sakura asintió.

Ambos bajaron varias escaleras para dirigirse al sótano, el cual estaba adaptado cómo gimnasio, tenía una buena iluminación y aros de baloncesto. En cuanto llegaron Mello se reunió con Matt y Sakura busco con la Mirada a Near, sin éxito, aun no llegaba a clases, eso le pareció extraño a Sakura, pero eso no fue su principal preocupación en el momento en el que escucho a una chica a sus espaldas.

"¡Sakura-chan!" llamo gritando Annie.

"Hola de nuevo" saludo Sakura sin voltear a verla.

"Oye deberías de venir con nosotras para que no estés sola" dijo Jo acercándose a las chicas.

"Olvídenlo miren quien viene ahí" dijo Linda viendo a Near entrar, el solo volteo a ver a las chicas y luego siguió su camino, pero antes de llegar al otro extremo del gimnasio volteo a ver a Sakura.

"Lindo peinado Sakura" dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Sakura solo se quedó viendo como Near caminaba, fue como si se quedara paralizada de repente, oía voces a la distancia pero no entendía que era lo que decían, reacciono cuando oyó el fuerte ruido de un silbato muy cerca de ella, entonces salió de sus pensamientos y se encontró con la cara de un profesor joven frente a ella.

"Señorita, le he preguntado cuatro veces su nombre" dijo el profesor firmemente.

"¿Eh? Ah yo soy Sakura" dijo la chica nerviosa y apenada.

"Espero que no seas así de distraída en clase, bien comiencen, quiero verlos correr alrededor de la cancha no paren hasta que oigan el silbato" todos empezaron a correr, Sakura aún se preguntaba porque de repente le paso eso pero no le dio mayor importancia y continuo con los ejercicios de calentamiento.

Luego de clase Sakura se dirigió a su habitación y se dio un baño, agradecía el no tener que tomar lenguas, pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba ya que no tenía nada que hacer, recordó que había sacado un libro de la biblioteca y decidió salir al jardín a leerlo, se quedó debajo de un árbol leyendo hasta que los chicos salieron de clases y tomaron su tiempo libre, Entonces Near se reunió con ella y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué lees?" pregunto enrollando un mechón de cabello.

"Orgullo y prejuicio" respondió Sakura cerrando el libro "¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?" pregunto.

"Nada mal" contesto Near "No mires ahora pero ahí vienen tus nuevas amigas" dijo Near levantando la vista.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Sakura sobresaltada.

"Sakura-chan" llamo la voz de Linda.

"No, no, no por favor" decía Sakura por lo bajo dejándose caer bocabajo en el pasto.

"Vamos a jugar" dijo acercándose a donde estaban sentados.

"Linda, por Dios no tengo ganas de jugar" dijo Sakura aun acostada.

"Entonces ven con nosotras a mi habitación, hoy es viernes, podemos platicar cosas de chicas hasta la hora de la cena, la tarea la podemos hacer el fin de semana" dijo insistente Linda, Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"Ya déjenla" dijo la voz de Mello de repente.

"Mello, creí que te caía mal Sakura" dijo Jo sonriendo de manera insinuante a Mello.

"No somos amigos, pero ni mi peor enemigo merece una tortura como esta" las chicas miraron enojadas a Mello y se fueron.

"Gracias Mello" dijo Sakura levantándose.

"No es nada" dijo Mello sonriendo para asombro de Near que lo miro extrañado "¡¿Tú que rayos me ves algodón?!" exclamo Mello al percatarse que Near lo miraba.

"Su nombre es Near Mello, deja de tratarlo así" dijo Sakura a Mello.

"No empiecen de nuevo, no queremos otra discusión como la de la mañana ¿verdad?" dijo Matt jalando a Mello de la camisa "Vamos Mello, nos están esperando" Mello se soltó del agarre bruscamente y saco una barra de chocolate.

"Bueno, ya vamos, hasta luego Sakura, adiós algo… Near" dijo al ver la mirada que lanzaba Sakura.

"Eso fue extraño" dijo Near cuando se fueron Mello y Matt.

"Si algo, no importa ¿Qué quieres hacer?" pregunto Sakura sonriendo.

"No lo sé, normalmente a esta hora estoy armando puzles" contesto Near.

"¿Que más haces para divertirte?" preguntó Sakura.

"Supongo que juego con cualquier otro juguete" respondió Near "supongo que piensas que es extraño"

"No, yo difícilmente estoy un día sin leer" contesto Sakura.

"Bueno, eso es normal hay muchas personas que leen cada día" respondió Near.

"Lo sé y hay personas que se dedican a probar con juguetes y les pagan por hacerlo y eso lo hacen todos los días" dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"Eso significa que ninguno de los dos es raro" Near le devolvió la sonrisa "ven vamos a caminar" dijo Near levantándose, Sakura solo asintió y lo siguió.

Ambos caminaron por un largo tiempo, en ocasiones hablaban y luego iban callados, luego de un tiempo Near entro al orfanato y Sakura decidió seguir afuera un rato, observaba como los chicos jugaban baseball, de repente la pelota fue directo a ella y la atrapo sin problema alguno, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

"Eh Sakura buena atrapada, ven a jugar nos falta un bateador y estamos por ganar" dijo Mello desde la segunda base que improvisaron con rocas.

"De acuerdo" dijo Sakura acercándose.

Sakura se divirtió jugando con los chicos de Wammy's, incluso conoció a una chica llamada Brooke que iba en su clase pero aún no se habían presentado, luego de unas horas de juego el equipo de Sakura gano Mello estaba feliz por supuesto, pero estaba aún más asombrado por lo atlética que era Sakura, sentía que ahora la podía ver no solo como una niña molesta más, incluso podría llamarla su amiga.

Luego de eso fueron a cenar, Sakura se sorprendió al no ver a Near en la cena, se preguntaba si estaba bien no le parecía la clase de persona que salían de su rutina diaria.

"El a veces no baja a cenar" dijo Matt acercándose a ella "pero puedes sentarte con nosotros para que no estés sola" Sakura asintió sonriendo y se sentó con Mello y Matt.

Se quedó incluso después de la cena hablando con ellos, cada vez le caían mejor, luego se fue a dormir ya que Roger fue a recordarles sobre su castigo el cuál sería después del desayuno, cuando se acostó se sentía muy feliz y cansada a la vez en definitiva le encantaba el lugar era como si estuviera en una gran familia, luego de un tiempo ya no pudo más y se quedó dormida.

_**N/A: Bueno, como estuvo? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado espero sus Reviews, cuídense **_

_**Adiosito :3**_

*Aikido es un arte marcial japonés que se especializa en Luxaciones, lanzamientos, sumisiones y manejo de armas.*


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 5: Castigo y malos entendidos. **_

_**Holaaaaa, ya se ha pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez y les pido disculpas, entre la escuela, la tarea y un pequeño castigo que tuve por ahí mi tiempo de redujo dramáticamente, pero ya estoy de vuelta, bien contestare a sus reviews:**_

_**Kammy: Gracias por leer y por tu comentario,a mi también me gustan los triángulos amorosos, si esas tipas le hacen la vida imposible a Sakura, pero eso no es nada, calro que el lindo Mells no podía permitir que eso siguiera, también me gusto la personalidad que le dí a Near, bueno espero que te guste el cap. saludos de parte mia y de Akina :3**_

_**Akina: Amigaaa, ya por fin actualice, espero que ya no quieras matarme por tardar tanto, disfruta el cap.**_

_**Angel: Holaaa gracias por el review, ya por fin actualice, como dije lamento la demora, prometo ya no tardar tanto, disfruta el cap. :D**_

_**Bueno ya basta de tanto bla bla, los dejo con el cap. disfruten:**_

Near se despierto un poco tarde ese día, era extraño para el ya qué aunque fuera fin de semana acostumbraba levantarse temprano, eran las nueve cuando salió en camino al comedor para desayunar, se dirigió a la barra para tomar su desayuno el cual constaba de dos hot cakes y un vaso de leche. Paseo su mirada por el lugar y vio a Sakura sentada sola en la misma mesa donde se habían conocido, camino hacia esta para sentarse con la chica, qué ese día vestía unas mallas negras y grises a rayas, encima de estas tenía un short de mezclilla negra, su blusa era de manga larga, era roja y las mangas negras.

Cuando Sakura sintió la atenta mirada de Near levantó la cara y le sonrió ampliamente a Near, este sintio sus mejillas arder y bajo la mirada, se sento frente a ella.

"Buenos días" saludo alegremente Sakura.

"Hola" saludo Near sin alzar la cara aún.

"¿Paso algo?" pregunto Sakura extrañada al ver la actitud del albino.

"¿Eh? No todo esta bien" respondió Near rápidamente "hoy debes ir a tu castigo ¿Cierto?" pregunto Near a la niña.

"Si, debo estar así en cinco minutos" respondió con cierta pesadez.

2Si no querías ser castigada no debiste de haber reaccionado así" dijo Near tranquilamente.

"Lo se, pero por una parte agradezco esto, así pude conocer un poco mejor a Mello, incluso nos empezamos a llevar mejor" dijo Sakura.

"Es bueno qué veas el lado bueno de las cosas" respondió Near comenzando a comer, Sakura terminó su leche y comenzó a preparase para irse "hoy comiste todo" dijo feliz Near al ver el plato de su amiga.

"Claro, te prometí qué comería bien" Near sonrió estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por unas voces qué el consideraba molestas.

"Sakura-chan" llamaron Jo y Linda al unísono.

"Pero qué rayos..." dijo Sakura en voz baja hundiéndose en la silla.

"Vamos a mi cuarto a hablar, igual deberías de hablar con chicas de vez en cuando" dijo Jo prácticamente jalando a Sakura bajo la sorprendida mirada de Near "vamos Near, puedes vivir sin ella por unas horas" agregó.

"La verdad es qué..." Sakura no pudo continuar ya qué Linda comenzó a hablar.

"No seas cortada, sólo será un rato" insistió Linda.

"No puedo ir debo ir a mi castigo" Jo soltó e golpe a Sakura provocando qué estuviera a punto de caer.

"Hablas del castigo por golpear a mi... Digo, por golpear a Mello" Near y Sakura la miraron confundidos "cómo sea, de todos modos ni quería hablar con alguien tan extraña" ambas se alejaron de la mesa en dirección a la salida del comedor.

"Esas dos están locas- comentó Sakura antes de levantarse -debo irme nos veremos en un rato- Near asintió y vio a la chica alejarse.

Mello camina por los pasillos tranquilamente esperando encontrar a Sakura (¿donde estará ?) Se preguntaba frecuentemente en su cabeza.

"Mello, espérame" llamó Sakura corriendo por el pasillo para lograr alcanzarlo.

"Oh ¡hola!, ¿Cómo estas?" pregunto Mello sonriente "¿Lista para el castigo?"

"Ni me lo recuerdes, la próxima vez recuerdame no golpearte cuando Roger pueda vernos"

"Nota mental tomada" dijo Mello observando con más atención como caminaba Sakura, lo hacia tan lenta y cuidadosamente que parecía ir flotando en lugar de caminando "¿Que te harán hacer, trabajar? pagaría por ver eso" no podia dejar de ver a Sakura, nunca se habia dado el tiempo para mirarla con detalle.

"Gracioso, yo pagaría por verte hacer algo más además de comer chocolate, que por cierto engordaras sí comes tanto" dijo Sakura un poco seria.

"Jajajaja, si que eres cruel" dijo Mello tomando la mano de la chica para detenerla "¿Algo más?" pregunto acercándose lentamente a ella.

Sakura en un principio se sorprendió pero luego vio con más atención al rubio, la mano que la sujetaba era calida y suave, su cabello rubio parecía brillar con la luz del sol que entraba por una ventana cercana de donde estaban, luego sus ojos se encontraron con lo que ella considero un enorme mar azul, esos ojos la miraban de tal forma que Sakura sentía que sin Mello dejaba de sujetarla de la mano se caería.

"Tus... tus... ojos... " dijo torpemente Sakura.

"¿Si?" pregunto Mello acercándose lentamente a los labios de su amiga.

A cada centímetro que se acercaba sentía una nueva sensación que le pedía hacer contacto con los labios de Sakura, ambos chicos sintieron como se agitaba cada vez más sus respiraciones y el ritmo de su corazón, podían sentir la cálida respiración del otro, ambos sintieron una nueva sensación cuando sus labios se rozaron pero aun no ese rose no se convertía en beso.

"¡Sakura-chan!" llamo Jo sintiendo como la rabia la consumía al ver lo que pasaba entre ambos "La bibliotecaria me pidió que los buscara, ya van tarde" Sakura soltó la mano de Mello y se alejo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, sentía sus mejillas arder.

"¡Maldita sea!" grito Mello golpeando fuertemente con el puño la pared " ay mis dedos" se quejo frotándose los nudillos ya que se lastimo con el golpe.

"¿Estas bien Mells?" pregunto Jo en tono inocente "¿Te lastimaste tu mano?" Jo trato de tomar la mano de Mello pero este la aparto de inmediato.

"Estoy bien" dijo mirándola con cierto odio "¿Y Sakura?" pregunto mirando a todos lados.

"Esa... digo ella, se fue por allá... creo" dijo Jo señalando en dirección contraria a donde se había ido Sakura "¿no vas a ir a buscarla verdad?" pregunto poniéndose altanera.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ya déjanos tranquilos" dijo Mello alejándose del lugar dispuesto a seguir a Sakura.

Sakura estaba corriendo, no sabía qué era esa sensación qué se había apoderado de su cuerpo al estar tan cerca de Mello, cuando se detuvo entro a la sala de estar y camino hacia atrás, se sentía confundida, no sabía que era lo que sentía cuando tubo a Mello tan cerca, estaba tan distraída que no vio por donde iba y callo de espaldas al tropezar con algo que en teoría no debería de estar en medio de la estancia.

"Oh Near lo lamentó no te vi, ¿Te hice daño?" dijo aún alertada.

"¿Estas bien? Te ves muy roja"dijo Near acercándose a ella.

"En serio" dijo Sakura jadeando.

Near llevo su mano a la gente de su amiga y luego a de sus mejillas.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto nerviosa.

"Tal vez tengas fiebre" dijo Near pasando su mano a la otra mejilla, se quedo en la misma posición, sosteniendo el rostro de Sakura, viéndola hasta qué se dio cuenta qué alguien los miraba "adiós Sakura" se levantó y se fue por el pasillo.

Sakura volteo en dirección a donde sentía la mirada, era Mello, parecía qué iba a decir algo pero en lugar de eso siguió su camino a la biblioteca, Sakura se levanto y fue tras el, cuando llegaron a la biblioteca la señora Beth, ya los esperaba impaciente.

"Llegan tarde niños, no le diré a Roger solo por que es la primera vez, su trabajo sera sencillo solo deben de ordenar esos dos carritos con libros y luego podrán irse" ambos asintieron y la bibliotecaria se alejo.

Durante un buen rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se mantenían callados aunque sentían una cadena se sensaciones cuando por alguna razón sus miradas se cruzaba o por error trataban de tomar el mismo libro y sus manos se juntaban por segundos. Luego de un tiempo Dakura no aguanto más, sentia que por alguna razón Mello estaba evasivo.

"Ya di algo" dijo Sakura tomando el ultimo libro que debían acomodar.

"¿Cómo que?" pregunto Mello.

"Lo que sea, no soporto sentir que me evitan" Sakura trataba de sostenerle la mirada a Mello pero le resultaba imposible.

"¿Que hay entre el algodón y tú?" pregunto Mello sin pensar.

"No lo llames así" respondió Sakura a la defensiva.

"Ya, lo siento, Sakura, Matt y yo iremos al pueblo, hablamos luego" dijo Mello empezando a dirigirse a la salida.

"¿Puedo ir?" pregunto tímidamente Sakura.

"Esto..." dijo vacilante Mello, cuando estaba a punto de responder llego Matt a la biblioteca.

"Oye Mello, ¿a qué hora nos iremos?" pregunto sin apartar la vista de su consola.

"Ahora, vamos" dijo empujándolo por el pasillo pero este alzo la mirada y vio a Sakura.

"Hola, este... lo lamento soy malo para los nombres, como sea, Mello, ella nos podría acompañar, seguro que le gustaría conocer el pueblo" dijo alegremente.

"Si me gustaría" se apresuro a decir Sakura.

"Genial vamos" Mello suspiro pesadamente y siguió a sus amigos.

**_Bueno hasta aquí por ahora, wuajajaja, no hubo beso, no aun no los habrá, espero que les haya gustado, mil gracias a discord haven por su ayuda y a Akina por ayudarme con la parte del casi beso de Mello y Sakura, si sufrieron fue obra de ella, hasta la otra._**

**_Adiosito :33 _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: ¿Especial?**_

_**A/N: Lamentó mucho la tardanza, pero estuve muy ocupada con la escuela, además tuve mi examen para la universidad así que debía estudiar y hacer el gran esfuerzo de concentrarme solo en eso, me distraigo fácilmente cuando lo que hago me aburre, pero en fin ya se acabó eso y puedo seguir escribiendo, contesto a sus reviews:**_

_**Mariaolgaav: Gracias, mil gracias por el review me alegra que te guste, me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza. **_

_**Akina: Es lindo saber que te agrade el fic, como ya te dije unas cinco mil veces siento mucho lo que tarde, juro que no volverá a pasar.**_

_**Angel: jaja bueno, para serles sincera no estoy muy segura de con quién se quedara Sakura, Mello y Near me caen muy bien, pero en fin espero decidor pronto. (Hagan sus apuestas ok no) Bueno disfruta el cap.**_

_**Ok empecemos con este capítulo.**_

Sakura y Matt caminaban en dirección al muro de piedra que rodeaba el orfanato, Mello no dejaba de gruñir cosas que ninguno de los dos entendía, Sakura aún no comprendía el porqué del cambio tan drástico en el humor de Mello, antes de su castigo todo estaba bien pero desde que estuvieron a nada de besarse hasta ese momento todo había cambiado mucho, tampoco comprendía porque cada vez que lo veía sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho, era como si su corazón latiera más rápido, mientras Mello sentía una especie de torbellino girar por su cabeza, al mirar a Sakura sentía una mezcla de alegría pero luego recordó a Near sosteniéndole el rostro y mirándola fijamente, sintió ganas de matar a alguien a golpes, saco una barra de chocolate y la mordió histéricamente.

"Por aquí es donde salimos, tenemos que trepar" dijo Matt volteando en dirección a donde estaba Mello.

"Ah no, no la ayu… dare… a…" Mello no término la oración al ver lo que hacia Sakura.

"¿Qué?" pregunto confundido Matt, Mello solo señalo en dirección al muro y Matt volteo, se quedo igual de sorprendido al ver a Sakura sentada en el muro.

"¿Qué no vamos a ir?" pregunto Sakura sonriendo, Matt rio un poco y trepo al muro, Mello se quedó en la misma posición.

"Vamos Mello" dijo Matt antes de que él y Sakura saltaran al otro lado del muro.

"Vaya chica" dijo Mello para sí mismo saltando por encima del muro.

Una vez que se reunió con sus amigos los tres empezaron a caminar por las calles de Winchester, cuando salían a Winchester era cuando Mello y Matt aprovechaban y se surtían de lo que les gustaba, en el caso de Matt nuevos videojuegos y Mello compraba varias cajas de chocolate.

"Chicos ¿Cómo tienen tanto dinero como para comprar todo esto?" pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

"Tenemos una vida fuera del orfanato" respondió Mello comiendo una barra de chocolate.

"Creo que lo mejor es que no pregunte"

"Sí así es niñita" Mello siguió comiendo su chocolate.

"Mello" dijo severamente Matt al ver el peligro potencial de una pelea entre ambos.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" dijo Sakura enojada.

"¿Por qué hago que cosa chiquilla?"

"Esto hace unas cuantas horas estabas muy agradable pero ahora estas en una actitud muy molesta" Sakura levanto la voz.

"No empiecen por favor" dijo Matt nervioso.

"No te metas en esto Matt" dijo amenazadoramente Mello "mira si me puse en esta actitud es tu culpa, no entiendo qué demonios fue lo que paso después de que…"

"Después de que ¿qué?" Sakura arqueo las cejas.

"Olvídalo, solo deja de fastidiarme" Mello empezó a caminar camino al orfanato.

"¡Oye espera que no he acabado contigo!" Sakura siguió a Mello.

"Pero yo contigo sí"

"Sabes bien de que hablo" Mello levanto más la voz, Matt evidentemente más nervioso seguía a ambos chicos.

"Oh te refieres a eso, sabes no significa nada para mí, jamás estaría con alguien tan arrogante, superficial y bipolar como tú" Mello volteo con una cara de asesino.

"Entonces ¿Por qué ibas a besarme?"

"Tú empezaste eso, no es mi culpa que tus ojos me parezcan tan…" Sakura dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, sintió como se encendían sus mejillas "Solo déjame tranquila" ella trepo el muro de piedra y volvió al jardín del orfanato.

"¿Me perdí de algo interesante?" pregunto Matt confundido.

"Ni yo entiendo ahora Matt"

"No te creo, hay algo más" Mello lo vio enojado pero luego se sentó recargado en el muro de piedra.

"Tienes razón hay algo más, pero está el interfiriendo"

"¿Quién?" Matt se sentó junto a Mello.

"Near"

"¡Near! ¿Cómo? Sabía que ambos se llevan bien pero ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no estas imaginándotelo?"

"No, lo hubieras visto tan cerca de ella, jamás creí que tendría que competir con él en algo como esto" Mello levanto nuevamente la voz, como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba de Near.

"Que egoísta" suspiro Matt.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Mello bajando el tono de voz.

"Si Sakura no se queda contigo estarás fastidiándole la vida, no solo eso sino que no te importara si ella es feliz" Mello gruño.

"Con sólo pensar que se puede enamorar de alguien más hace que me sienta molesto" dijo fríamente.

"Ella no se va interesar más en ti si te dedicas a fastidiarla, lo único que lograras será hacer que te odie"

"No se me ocurre otra manera de llamar su atención"

"Pues búscala, así no lograras nada" Mello rio.

"Vaya Matt nunca creí que tú me ayudarías en algo como esto"

"Jajá, para eso están los amigos o más bien los hermanos" Mello sonrió.

"Entremos ya antes de que Roger note nuestra ausencia"

Mientras tanto Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de Wammy's house refunfuñando una larga lista de insultos en diferentes idiomas, mientras caminaba se oyó las voces de Jo y su amiga cuyo nombre siempre olvidaba Sakura, molestaban a otra chica, en seguida Sakura la reconoció, era Brooke la recordaba porque había jugado Baseball con ella una vez, Sakura decidió escuchar un poco más, al parecer ella no era a la única que les gustaba molestar, poco después Sakura salió de su escondite para hacer algo.

"Déjenla" dijo firmemente.

"Ah eres tú, bien las dejaremos por ahora" dijo Jo saliendo del lugar con su amiga detrás de ella.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Sakura a Brooke que estaba sentada en el piso, Sakura estiro una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Estoy acostumbrada a esto" dijo aceptando la mano de Sakura.

"No deberías, esas dos son odiosas pero no debes dejar que te pasen por encima"

"Gracias, tu eres Sakura ¿cierto?" pregunto.

"Si Brooke"

"Vayamos a comer ya es tarde" dijo Brooke y comenzó a caminar.

Ambas chicas caminaron en dirección al comedor, después de tomar su comida Sakura y Brooke se sentaron con Near, este parecía muy pensativo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ambas chicas se habían sentado. Near pensaba en lo sucedido esa mañana cuando Sakura cayó prácticamente encima de él, sentía algo que nunca antes había experimentado, no sabía porque era incapaz de verle a la cara desde esa mañana, había algo en su sonrisa que lo hacía sentir nervioso y un extraño calor en su cara.

"Near ¿Estás ahí?" pregunto Sakura sacudiendo su mano frente a su cara.

"¿Que? Yo, esto ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí?" pregunto torpemente al ver a ambas chicas ahí.

"Estas muy raro hoy" dijo Brooke, ella vivía en Wammy's house desde hacía unos cuantos años, ella y Near se llevaban bien pero casi no se hablaban.

"Yo estoy bien" dijo nervioso.

Sakura no dijo nada, aún estaba confundida por lo que le había pasado ese día escuchaba a lo lejos voces pero no podía entender lo que decían, ella intentaba resolver lo que sentía no le importaba nada más de lo que pasaba a su alrededor solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando Brooke le sacudió el hombro.

"Ustedes dos tienen algo muy raro, no te conozco bien Sakura pero no pareces la clase de chicas que se comportan así y tu Near sí que estas más raro que de costumbre" dijo Brooke terminando su comida y levantándose "los dejare a solas para que resuelvan esto"

"E… espera" dijo nerviosa Sakura.

Near y Sakura se quedaron solos en la mesa, voltearon a verse o al menos lo intentaron ya que en el momento en el hicieron contacto visual apartaron su mirada de inmediato, paso un buen rato antes de que cualquiera digiera o hiciera algo, Near fue el encargado de romper el silencio.

"¿Salimos a caminar?" pregunto tímidamente Near.

"Claro" respondió Sakura levantándose de la mesa.

Ambos chicos caminaron por el jardín mientras lo hacían a Sakura se le cayó su collar por estar jugando tanto con él en busca de algo para distraer su mente cuando ambos trataron de agacharse para tomarlo sus caras se encontraron frente a frente a pocos centímetros de separación, ambos sintieron nuevamente como sus rostros se encendían, al tratar de separarse lo hicieron tan bruscamente que ambos cayeron al piso, frente a frente.

_**N/A: Hasta aquí por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, vuelvo a disculparme por la demora, nos veremos la otra.**_

_**Adiosito :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Sentimientos de amor. **_

_**N/A: Hola, hola ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, he publicado otra historia sobre Death note se llama "Mi vida de amor y locura" por si les interesa, bueno, contesto a sus Reviews: **_

_**Summerneverlasts: Hola, que bueno tenerte de nuevo por aquí, lo sé son tan lindos, espero que te guste este capítulo. **_

_**Angel: hola, jajá, lo sé a mí también me encanta Near, que bueno que te encante, aquí ya está él cap.**_

_**Akina: Waaaa amigaaa, le vas a Mello, ya sé con quien se quedara Sakura, pero no les diré porque soy muy mala Wuajajaja, bueno disfruta este cap. **_

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían caído al mullido pasto del jardín del orfanato, pero Near y Sakura seguían mirándose fijamente a los ojos, el corazón de ambos chicos latía a toda velocidad, Near tímidamente acerco su mano al rostro de Sakura para posarla en su mejilla, ella cerro los ojos y disfruto la caricia mientras sonreía levemente. Mientras, Near se sentía más confundido que nunca, estaba disfrutando del momento con Sakura, nunca la había visto tan tranquila, los leves rayos del sol, que luchaban por asomarse detrás de una nube, hacían que el cabello de la chica brillara levemente, su piel era suave y delicada, sin saber porque Nea se empezó a acercar a los labios de Sakura, olía bien, como a flores, cada vez la distancia entre sus rostros era casi nula.

Sakura no se atrevía a abrir los ojos solo sentía la suave respiración de Near muy cerca de ella, cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los de él Sakura sintió una nueva cadena de sensaciones recorrerle todo el cuerpo, los labios de Near eran cálidos y suaves, Sakura le devolvió el beso, ella puso su mano en la nuca de Near, cuando se separaron inconscientemente sonrió, luego de abrir los ojos vio a Near, en cuanto se cruzaron sus miradas este se levantó rápidamente, Sakura se sentó e intento ver a Near, este tenía una clara mirada de confusión, el también intento mirar a Sakura pero le fue prácticamente imposible y bajo la mirada.

"Perdona" dijo Near antes de ir corriendo de vuelta al edificio.

Sakura se dejó caer de espaldas en el pasto, suspiro pesadamente, pensó en el momento que acababa de vivir junto a Near, su primer beso, le gustaba como era con ella, parecía no llevar ningún tipo de relación con nadie más, sentía una gran seguridad al estar con él, luego sin saber porque el nombre "Mello" le cruzo la mente, le agradaba Mello cuando no se ponía odioso o la molestaba, cuando estaba de buen humor era muy atento, luego recordó los momentos antes de su castigo, como Mello iba a besarla y cómo fácilmente se pedio en sus lindos ojos azules, debía de admitir que le gustaban, esa palabra retumbo en su mente.

"Gustar" se repitió a sí misma. Una vez su hermano le había dicho que había una gran diferencia entre gustar y amar, de momento no lo había entendido "¿Acaso estaré enamorada de alguno de los dos?" se preguntó a sí misma.

Sakura se sentía confundida, mil y un pensamientos daban vueltas por su cabeza, no sabía que era lo que en realidad sentía por Mello y Near, se levantó del pasto y se dirigió a la biblioteca, tomo un diccionario y busco la palabra amar.

"Sentimiento hacia otra persona que naturalmente te atrae" Sakura releyó la definición un par de veces más, luego busco la palabra gustar "algo agradable a la vista" mientras seguía leyendo Brooke se sentó frente a ella y la miro atentamente por uno momentos.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto preocupada.

"¿Qué hacen?" pregunto Matt sentándose junto a Brooke.

"Matt ¿Qué rayos haces?" Brooke le hablo un poco molesta a Matt.

"Este es el lugar más silencioso para jugar" dijo sin más "Eh hola de nuevo… esto… "

"¿Qué aún no te sabes su nombre?" dijo burlonamente Brooke.

"Los siento soy malo con los nombres nuevos" dijo Matt un poco sonrojado.

"Vamos amiga, dile tú nombre para que lo memorice"

"Soy Sakura" dijo la chica conteniendo sus ganas de reír.

"Tratare de recordarlo" dijo Matt encendiendo su consola.

"Tú no tienes remedio, ¿Qué me decías Sakura?" cuando Sakura iba a responder Brooke le tapó la boca al ver a Jo, Linda y Annie entrar a la biblioteca "Mejor vayamos a mi cuarto, adiós Matt" se despidió la chica.

"Oh claro adiós Brooke y Sakura ¿Cierto?" Sakura asintió con una sonrisa.

Ella y Brooke subieron a los dormitorios de las chicas y se dirigieron al cuarto de Brooke, una vez que llegaron Brooke se sentó en el piso en el junto a su cama, la habitación de Brooke era un poco más pequeña que la de Sakura, desde su ventana se podía ver la calle principal, estaba todo muy ordenado los libros que en ese momento Sakura ya tenía regados por el escritorio Brooke los tenía en su lugar en perfectas condiciones, su cama tenía un cobertor blanco, Sakura se sentó frente a Brooke.

"Ahora sí, dime que pasa"

"Brooke, estoy confundida" dijo nerviosa Sakura.

"¿Por?" preguntó Brooke.

"¿Tú sientes amor por alguien?" Sakura sintió como el rubor crecía en sus mejillas con cada palabra.

"Jajá, pues bueno, te lo die solo porque me agradas mucho" Brooke le susurro a Sakura al oído el nombre del chico que le gustaba.

"¡MATT!" repitió sorprendida Sakura.

"Shhh, he aprendido que en este lugar las paredes tienen oídos" dijo Brooke tapándole la boca a Sakura "Es u secreto esto ¿De acuerdo?" Sakura asintió y Brooke le destapo la boca.

"¿Por qué preguntas esto? Oh ¿Estas enamorada de alguien?" Sakura se ruborizo más "¿De quién?" pregunto entusiasmada.

"No lo sé" contesto.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto confundida Brooke.

"Siento algo por Near y por Mello, ¿Te puedes enamorar de dos personas al mismo tiempo?" pregunto Sakura nerviosa.

"Yo que sé, pero dime, quién te hace sentir mejor"

"Near" contesto rápidamente Sakura "¿Significa que siento amor hacia Near?"

"En eso no te puedo ayudar amiga, averígualo tú misma" Brooke le guiño el ojo a Sakura.

"¿Qué? Estas loca ¿Y sí dice que no? ¿Y si me deja de hablar? ¿Y si se siente incómodo? ¿Y si me dice que no le gusto? Y si… Y si…"

"¿Y si mejor dejas de balbucear y haces algo ya? No creas que Near por ser… bueno Near, otra chica no se ha fijado en él, no diré nombres pero su nombre rima con Linda" Brooke se levantó.

"¿Qué? ¿A Linda le gusta Near?" dijo enfurecida Sakura.

"Ahí está, si no quieres que te lo gane, ponte en acción ahora" Sakura asintió y se levantó también "yo te ayudare"

"Gracias Brooke" dijo sonriendo Sakura.

Mientras afuera del cuarto tres chicas se alejaban lo más rápido que podían y entraban a la habitación de Annie.

"¿Escucharon eso?" dijo Annie agitada "A ella le gusta Near" Linda gruño.

"La detesto" dijo fríamente.

"Pero a Mello le gusta ella ¿Cómo puede ser que esa se lleve toda la atención de los chicos? Ni siquiera es tan bonita como yo" lloriqueo Jo "Ahora solo falta que Matt también" Annie puso una cara aterrada.

"No, no" dijo casi llorando.

"Lo dudo" la voz de Linda sonaba fría "Matt ni siquiera recuerda su nombre, pero podríamos usar esto a nuestro favor, es obvio que Near siente algo por Sakura, Mello también siente algo por Sakura, yo digo que hagamos que los dos se desilusionen de Sakura, así se alejaran de ella"

"No entiendo" dijo Annie con voz de niñita.

"No es obvio, hasta yo entendí, ella quiere de algún modo sacarle provecho a lo distraído que es Matt" Jo sonrío levemente.

"Matt, no, no pueden" dijo asustada Annie.

"No pasara nada, seguro que con esto él también se fijara en ti" Annie asintió poco segura.

"Entonces ¿Qué haremos?" Linda que hasta el momento no había mostrado ninguna emoción sonrió.

_**N/A: Hasta aquí, ¿Qué opinan? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, dejen Reviews por fis, cuando puedan pásense por mi otro fic.**_

_**Adiosito ñ.ñ**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: Más que amigos.**_

_**N/A: Hola. Aquí estoy después de… (Dos meses) por cierto me acompaña mi querida amiga Akina-san (hola chicos ¿Cómo están?) **_

_**De verdad siento la tardanza pero tuve una muy muuuy seria crisis de creatividad y mis terribles calificaciones no ayudan a mi reducido tiempo para escribir (pero con algo de ayuda por fin termino un capítulo más) Sii así es, esperemos que les guste (disfruten) **_

Sakura caminaba junto con Brooke por los largos pasillos del orfanato, la chica seguía pensando en lo ocurrido esa tarde, parecía ir en piloto automático, ya que a cada cosa dicha por Brooke, Sakura solo asentía como toda respuesta, ella seguía pensando en ese pequeño y extraño beso y aún más en la persona que se lo había dado, Near, no terminaba de entender que era lo que pasaba, disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Near y además pensándolo bien, parecía que Near era así de abierto a conversar solo con ella, quería mucho a Near, se daba cuenta de que efectivamente estaba enamorada de él pero entonces una pregunta la cuestiono, ¿Y si él no sentía lo mismo? Sakura lo dudaba realmente, más por su comportamiento tan indiferente que mostro después de besarse, el solo se había levantado y dicho "perdona" luego se había ido sin decir más. Se sentía lastimada, realmente la idea de que tal vez a raíz de eso Near no le volvería a hablar, no la esperaría para comer juntos y no le diría con ese tono monótono, que por alguna extraña razón le fascinaba, absolutamente nada la hacían sentir que tenía la garganta seca a causa de resistirse a que las lágrimas salieran.

Podía oír como una voz la llamaba a lo lejos, pero no la entendía y no la reconocía, estaba absolutamente ida, sus ojos color miel que usualmente mostraban un brillo de vida y alegría, lucían opacos y llorosos, su mirada estaba totalmente perdida, su rostro se mostraba sin emoción alguna, la voz la seguía llamando, pudo distinguir que pertenecía a Brooke, pero aún no podía distinguir que era lo que le decía, lo que la hizo salir totalmente de su transe fue el momento en el que ella tiro levemente de su oigo para hacer que pusiera atención.

-Kokoro Chan- llamo Brooke a la chica por su verdadero nombre.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Sakura miro a todos lados desorientada y mirando a todas direcciones.

-Él te ha llamado como tres veces- dijo su amiga viendo en dirección de donde estaba un chico se piel pálida, un poco bajo, pero aun así más alto que Sakura y de cabello blanco que la miraba con esa misma monótona y perdida mirada de siempre.

-Near- susurro Sakura de tal forma que nadie pudo escuchar que dijo.

-¿Podríamos hablar en privado?- pregunto el albino viendo a Brooke esperando a que esta se fuera.

-Claro, ya me voy- rápidamente Brooke se encamino en dirección de la salida al jardín trasero del orfanato dejando a Near y Sakura solos.

-Sakura- llamo Near acercándose a la mencionada que aún lucia algo desanimada –Subamos a mi cuarto, ahí podremos hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpa-

-Creía que estaba prohibido que nosotras subiéramos ahí y viceversa- cuestiono Sakura en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

-No a esta hora, además si no lo decimos a nadie, no habría porque darnos problemas- Near comenzó a caminar y Sakura lo siguió instintivamente.

Ambos chicos iban en total silencio, pero sus mente iban pensando mil y un cosas, en la mente del albino solo estaba en cómo decir lo que sentía por Sakura, desde la primera vez que habían hablado sentía algo diferente por ella, algo que nunca en su vida había sentido, algo que lo hacía sentir inmensamente feliz al estar con ella, simplemente se sentía en confianza, era cálida, comprensiva y era la única que lo escuchaba y no lo presionaba para que estuviera con los demás chicos, si bien parecía tener un carácter algo impulsivo y ser un poco distraída, le gustaba que no era la clase de chicas débiles y vulnerables que necesitaban ayuda todo el tiempo.

Sakura, por su parte observaba caminaba con la mirada clavada en el piso, se preguntaba a sí misma ¿Por qué Near quería hablar con ella? Subió la mirada levemente para ver como Near retorcía un mechón de cabello en su dedo, como siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente cuando este dejo de hacerlo y se le formo un pequeño rizo de tanto que estuvo enrollando su cabello, le gustaba ver a Near pensar, como se concentraba a la hora de armar alguna de sus grandes y complicadas estructuras de cartas o cualquier otra cosa y sobretodo le gustaba como le hablaba cuando estaban solo ellos dos, ya que con ella usaba un tono completamente diferente al que usaba con otras personas, mostraba interés.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Near este hizo entrar a Sakura primero y luego entro él cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el cuarto de Near era amplio, tenía su cana en una esquina, esta tenia sábanas blancas y varias almohadas mullidas, su escritorio estaba en la esquina opuesta, este al igual que el de Sakura tenía varios cajones y repisas, encima de la mesa estaban sus libros perfectamente apilados, habían varis cajas transparentes donde se podían ver diferente tipos de juguetes y puzles y justo en medio de la habitación había unas pequeñas torres de fósforos. Sakura respiraba agitadamente, no sabía porque de repente las ganas de habían vuelto con tanta fuerza, sus ojos ardían y las lágrimas luchaban por abrirse paso de entre sus ojos, intentaba evitarlo pero ya no pudo más, simplemente empezaron a resbalar de manera sinuosa por sus mejillas.

-No llores- dijo tranquilamente Near acercándose a su amiga.

-Yo lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo parar- respondió Sakura cubriendo sus rostro con sus manos antes de continuar sollozando –Me siento terrible- Sakura se hinco en el piso y Near se sentó en su típica posición frente a ella.

-¿Por qué te sientes así?- pregunto dulcemente.

-No lo entenderías- Sakura no despego las manos de su rostro y cada vez lloraba con más fuerza.

-Sakura- llamo Near esperando una mejor respuesta por parte de la chica.

-No- Sakura sollozaba cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Sakura!- Near por primera vez en su vida alzo la voz, tomo las manos de Sakura y las aparto de su rostro, Sakura paro enseguida de llorar y lo vio sorprendida de su reacción –Si no me explicas que tienes ¿Cómo esperas que te entienda?- el agarre que Near ejercía sobre las suaves manos de Sakura era algo fuerte, Sakura respingo sintiendo un leve dolor en ella.

-Near, me estas lastimando- dijo Sakura intentando dejar de llorar por completo.

-Lo siento, de verdad- Near soltó poco a poco las manos de su compañera extrañando esa calidez que desprendían –dime que tienes- insistió Near limpiando con su mano las lágrimas que había derramado Sakura al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus mejillas, Sakura cerró los ojos disfrutando el tacto de Near.

-Deja tú mano- dijo la chica en voz baja.

Near coloco mejor su mano en la mejilla algo sonrojada de Sakura, para poder acariciarla mejor, adoraba lo suave y tersa que era su piel, como sus ojos brillaban cuando estaba contenta y lo sedoso y brilloso que era su rubio cabello, el albino se dio un momento para admirarla mejor, se veía más tranquila que nunca, poco a poco Near pasa su mano a su cabello para enredarlo en su dedo como él lo hacía con el propio, era aún más suave de lo que había imaginado.

-Dime que sientes lo mismo que yo- pidió Sakura colocando su mano en la nuca de Near y colocando su frente contra la de Near –Por favor contesta-

De un momento a otro Sakura sintió como Near plantaba un suave y delicado beso en sus delgados y delicado labios, ella devolvió el beso casi enseguida mientras rodeaba el cuello de Near con sus brazos, comenzó a juguetear con su cabello levemente a la vez que sentía como Near la acercaba más a él, nunca se habría imaginado que él albino besara tan bien y con tal pasión su tacto en todo momento era suave y delicado acariciaba su cabello al mismo tiempo que con su dedo pulgar limpiaba una pequeña y traviesa lagrima que salió de los ojos de la chica en ese momento, cuando sintieron que les hacía falta el aire se separaron prácticamente a regañadientes pero no por completo, dejaron sus frentes pegadas una contra otra y no dejaban de verse el uno al otro, y se dibujaron unas pequeñas sonrisas en los labios de ambos.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes- susurro Sakura.

-Sakura, yo me preguntaba si…- Near parecía no tener ni la más mínima idea de cómo decir lo que tenía en mente, se separó lentamente de la chica al mismo tiempo que se formaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Sí?- pregunto Sakura esperando a que continuara.

-Es que no sé cómo decirlo- Near comenzó a enrollar un mechón de cabello en su dedo para pensar.

-Podrías escribirlo- propuso Sakura.

Near asintió y se levantó para dirigirse a su escritorio, saco una libreta y un lápiz y escribió algo, cuando termino entrego el papel a Sakura, esta lo tomo con manos temblorosas y lo leyó.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia Kokoro Chang?"

Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se encendían al leer cada palabra, en cuanto término de leer abrazo a Near, este le devolvió el abrazo enseguida algo tembloroso.

-Claro que me gustaría ser tu novia Nate River- dijo Sakura al oído de Near.

Este sintió como una gran felicidad lo invadía. Nunca en su vida se había así de bien, de feliz y realizado, estrecho a Sakura aún más entre sus brazos, mientras acariciaba su cabellera rubia, Sakura recargo su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos al tiempo que reposaba sus manos en los hombros de Near, se quedaron en esa misma posición por un largo tiempo, no sabían cuánto, solo sabían que de seguro ya era tarde a juzgar por la oscuridad que se veía afuera, lentamente se separaron y decidieron levantarse del piso.

-Espera, olvide algo- dijo Near rebuscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón –Cuando se te cayo esta tarde en el jardín se rompió la cadena, se lo lleve a Roger para que lo arreglara- Near saco el pequeño collar con el dige en forma de corazón que L le había regalado a Sakura, a esta le brillaron los ojos de felicidad.

-¿Por eso te fuiste?-

-Sí, sé que debí decirte algo más pero estaba demasiado nervioso- Sakura sonrió.

-¿Me ayudas?- pregunto dando el collar a Near y volteando para que este se lo colocara.

Con las manos un poco temblorosas Near le coloco el collar a la chica, cuando acabo ella volteo a verlo y quedaron frente a frente, se miraron intensamente hasta que se besaron por segunda vez en la noche, ambos sonrieron cuando el beso termino.

-Deberíamos de bajar antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que estas aquí- sugirió Near.

-Sí, no me gustaría otro castigo- ambos chicos bajaron al comedor para cenar tomados de la mano.

Cuando llegaron supusieron que efectivamente ya era muy tarde ya que casi todos los niños del orfanato habían acabado de cenar, ambos se sentaron en la misma mesa donde se habían conocido, con la diferencia de que ahora no solo eran amigos, sino algo más que eso.

_**N/A: Ok ¿Qué opinan? (eso me encanto niña T.T) bueno y luego yo soy la llorona, (aún eres la más llorona de las dos) no te lo niego, bueno me despido por hoy, no me maten, prometo actualizar más seguido (Sayonara :3) **_

_**Adiosito :33**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo 10: Enemigas._**

**_N/A: HOLAAAAA, aquí estoy un nuevo capítulo de este loco fic, espero que les guste._**

Los leves rayos del sol que entraban lentamente y sin prisa por la ventana fueron suficientes para despertar a cierta chica rubia con rasgos asiáticos, en cuanto abrió los ojos una amplia sonrisa ilumino su rostro, Sakura recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior se sentía muy feliz, más que nunca en su vida, levemente toco sus labios recordando lo cálidos y suaves que eran los de su novio, Near, la chica sonrió antes de levantarse de su cama para darse un baño. Luego de bañarse acomodo su cama y se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una blusa de tirantes blanca, era domingo y bastante temprano, ella camino de aquí a allá sin saber qué hacer, dudaba mucho que alguien aparte de ella estuviera despierto a las seis de la mañana, se sentó en el escritorio para terminar de hacer la tarea del día siguiente, una vez que acabo volvió a estar como al principio, sin nada que hacer, paso así unos momentos más hasta que Brooke llamo a la puerta. En cuanto lo hizo Sakura la hizo pasar.

-¿Dónde te metiste ayer?- pregunto ansiosa, Sakura tomo a Brooke de las manos y comenzó a girar por toda la habitación.

-Brooke estoy tan feliz, no tienes ni idea- Brooke sonrió levemente antes de soltarse de la chica.

-Veo que te fue bien, dime que paso- Sakura comenzó a caminar y a hablar tan rápido que su amiga no entendió nada de lo que dijo –Habla más lento que no te entiendo-

-Perdona, lo que dije fue que fue maravilloso, increíble nunca había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida- Sakura volvió a tomar a Brooke de las manos para volverla hacer girar.

-Sakura, respira por dios, me estas mareando, habla claramente que no logro entender que paso- Sakura se tranquilizó y comenzó a hablar.

-Recuerdas que ayer Near me pidió hablar conmigo- Brooke asintió –Pues fuimos a su habitación y…- Sakura se detuvo y un leve sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas.

-Y ¿Qué? Te beso- Sakura asintió tímidamente -Genial, luego que paso dime que te pidió ser tu novio-

-Si lo hizo- admitió la rubia.

-Dijiste que sí ¿Cierto?- pregunto expectativa la chica.

-Claro que acepte, por eso estoy feliz-

-Lo sabía amiga, me alegra que seas feliz, ahora podrías ayudarme con Matt- dijo Brooke algo apenada.

-Tal vez no necesites tanta ayuda- comento la rubia.

-¿Tú crees?- Sakura asintió –Genial, vayamos a desayunar, muero de hambre- ambas chicas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor.

-No puedo creer lo que paso parecería un sueño- suspiro alegremente Sakura.

-¿Pero qué harás con Mello?- Sakura paro en seco al oír ese nombre, Mello qué pensaría.

-Me olvide por completo de Mello, por dios ahora que hare- dijo rápidamente Sakura.

-Tranquila, no pienses ya en él, ahora estas con Near y deberías de concentrarte solo en eso- Sakura respiro profundo.

.Tienes razón, amo a Near y eso es lo que importa ahora- ambas chicas siguieron su camino al comedor siendo observadas atentamente por tres chicas.

-Escucharon, ella y Near- dijo sorprendida Annie.

-No puede ser y aun así piensa en Mello- comento con rabia Jo -¿Tú estás bien Linda?- pregunto a la castaña que miraba hacia abajo y apretaba los puños.

-¿Por qué?- las otras dos la vieron confundidas -¿¡Por qué?! Ella ni siquiera es bonita, como puede simplemente llevarse la atención y el afecto de todos aquí- las chicas retrocedieron lentamente al ver a su amiga así de enojada.

-Tranquila Linda, algo se nos ocurrirá- trato de calmarla Annie.

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Linda prácticamente llorando.

-Ya verás que lo que yo planeo será suficiente, además nadie es tan perfecto, Sakura debe de tener seguro algo que a Near no le va a gustar- Jo solo dibujo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y miro a las otras dos.

Mientras tanto en el comedor Sakura buscaba con la mirada a Near mientras junto con Brooke tomaba una charola y buscaban su desayuno, cuando ambas chicas tomaron lo que comerían finalmente Sakura localizo a Near que estaba sentado al fondo del lugar, iba a ir a esa dirección cuando se cruzó con Matt en el camino, este venía totalmente distraído jugando con una consola de videojuegos.

-Matt ¿Por qué no ves por dónde vas?- pregunto enojada Brooke.

-Lo siento, dame un minuto- Matt presiono algunos botones y luego se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón –Ya está ¿Qué me decías Brooke?-

-Cielos Matt tú no tienes remedió- Sakura solo observo divertida la escena, era gracioso en cierto punto ver a ambos pelear por prácticamente todo.

-Solo quería decirles sí pueden jugar esta tarde baseball con Mello y conmigo, ya sabes Brooke, se viene el festival deportivo y no creo que quiera perder nuevamente este año- comento Matt.

-Si mis opciones son ayudar a Mello o verlo refunfuñando por perder dos años seguidos cuenta conmigo- dijo enseguida Brooke guiñando el ojo.

-¿Y tú Sakura?-

-Vaya por fin recordase su nombre- comento asombrada Brooke.

-Claro que jugare con ustedes- afirmo felizmente Sakura.

-Bien Mello seguro estará de buen humor hoy- comento Matt comenzando a salir del comedor.

-¿Por qué no vas tras él?- pregunto Sakura al ver que Brooke se quedó ahí parada.

-¿Qué? Oh ya entiendo, nos veremos pronto Sakura- la chica solo observo como Brooke se alejaba y se dirigió a sentarse junto a Near.

-Hola- lo saludo al tiempo que se sentaba junto al albino.

-Hola bonita- dijo de inmediato Near dándole un rápido beso -¿En qué piensas?- pregunto al verla poner esa expresión que usaba cuando pensaba.

-¿Qué es el festival deportivo?- pregunto dándose cuenta por primera vez que no sabía a qué se referían Matt y Brooke.

-Oh eso, es un evento que organiza el profesor de defensa personal anualmente, puedes formar parte de un equipo y participar en varios deportes si quieres- explico pacientemente -¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Ya te pidió alguien ser parte de su equipo?-

-Indirectamente Mello- respondió la chica.

-Mello, no me extraña es muy competitivo y tú eres muy buena en los deportes, supongo que ganaran si participas ¿Por qué lo harás verdad?-

-No lo sé, soy buena en los deportes pero competir no me gusta mucho- comento Sakura desinteresada.

-Deberías hacerlo, seguro que ganarían- la animo Near.

-¿Tú participaras?- pregunto Sakura sonriendo.

-No lo sé, a diferencia de ti los deportes no son lo mío- Sakura río un poco antes de hablar.

-Tal vez podrías participar en algo no tan complicado, no sé tal vez en atletismo- sugirió la rubia.

-Lo pensare- finalizo Near.

Sakura y Near estuvieron hablando y comiendo hasta que Brooke se acercó a ellos con cara de estar algo apenada.

-Oigan, les molesta si me siento aquí, ya no hay donde sentarse-

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo monótonamente Near.

-Claro, siéntate- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa, Brooke se sentó enseguida.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue con Matt?- quiso saber la rubia.

-Oh Matt, eso… Sabes paso algo muy gracioso- balbuceo Brooke algo apenada, Sakura solo la vio para que esta continuara –Pues como tú me dijiste lo seguí pero no supe que decir y luego apareció Mello para llevárselo a rastras a la ciudad-

-Ya será en otra oportunidad Brooke- esta solo sonrió.

-Mira ahí vienen tus mejores amigas- se burló la chica.

-Vámonos, no estoy de humor para tratar con ellas- los tres se levantaron y se dirigieron a los pasillos del orfanato.

-Oye Sakura ¿si vendrás a jugar con nosotros?- pregunto Brooke antes de salir al jardín.

-No lo sé yo…- Sakura fue interrumpida por Near.

-Ve, nos podemos ver más tarde, además debo de hacer los deberes- dijo Near rápidamente.

-Genial, vamos Sakura- Brooke tomo a Sakura de la muñeca y la saco del orfanato.

Mientras ambas se dirigían a donde normalmente una voz las detuvo.

-Sakura- llamo Mello –Necesito hablar contigo- dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándola a algún lugar del jardín bajo la sorprendida mirada de Brooke

**_N/A: Buenooo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos_**

**_Adiosito _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo 11: Conflicto._**

**_N/A: Bueeno solo debo decir gracias a Kammy-chan y Akina-san por sus Reviews, de verdad me y feliz leerlos. _**

Mello llevaba bien sujeta del brazo a Sakura mientras se dirigían a una parte apartada del jardín, el silencio se hacía presente entre los dos chicos, Sakura solo miraba nerviosamente a Mello que caminaba a paso firme, sin saber porque la chica comenzó a sentir algo de temor, aunque el agarre de Mello era firme no la lastimaba en absoluto. Mello se detuvo cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser una bodega, abrió la puerta y metió a Sakura antes de entrar él, ella solo se quedó parada en medio del lugar observando, la bodega era amplia, aunque estaba realmente sucia, varios escritorios y sillas estaban apilados en el fondo de esta, por todas partes habían cajas con libros viejos y cosas rotas, las ventanas completamente empañadas y llenas de lodo no dejaban entrar mucha luz.

-¿Es cierto?- pregunto de repente Mello.

-¿Qué cosa?- Sakura miro a Mello, este estaba parado en la entrada de la bodega, como si intuyera que de un momento a otro la rubia intentaría huir del lugar.

-Tú y ese algodón ¿Es cierto que están juntos?- ella se quedó de momento sin palabras, se preguntaba cómo se habría enterado, solo se lo había contado a Brooke.

-Primero que nada Mello, es Near, deja de llamarlo así y en segunda ¿Cómo demonios te has enterado?- Mello sonrió levemente.

-Entonces es cierto- Sakura asintió –Es difícil guardar un secreto en este lugar- respondió Mello a la pregunta de la chica.

-¿Por qué te interesa lo que haga de mi vida? Me has dejado en claro que no te agrada, de hecho pareciera que me odias- el rubio río levemente antes de sacar una barra de chocolate y darle una mordida.

-¿Odiarte? No tengo razones para odiarte Sakura ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que pasa? - Sakura lo miro confundida, parecía que Mello hacía un gran esfuerzo por no perder los estribos.

-Mello, no te puedo entender si solo usas indirectas conmigo- Mello la miro frustrado y se acercó a ella.

-Eres desesperante, te lo explico con manzanas o ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Yo me enamore de ti- al oír eso la chica retrocedió levemente.

-Mello… Yo, quisiera poder decirte que siento lo mismo por ti, pero ahora estoy con Near- el chico frunció el ceño y se acercó más a la chica de tal modo que casi estaban nariz a nariz.

-¿Lo amas?- pregunto secamente.

-Por… Por supuesto que sí ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Sakura solo sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, era una sensación muy similar a la de esa ocasión cuando en el pasillo estaba entre los brazos del rubio.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te pones así de nerviosa? Estoy seguro de que también sientes algo por mí- Sakura negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras sentía como sus ojos se humedecían –Algún día tendrás que aceptarlo- la rubia aparto de un golpe a Mello y se empezó a dirigir a la salida del lugar.

-Sabes Mello, a veces eres un imbécil- comento Sakura antes de salir.

Mello se quedó perplejo, ella era la única que sin temor alguno se atrevía a afrontarlo de esa forma, directa y sin rodeos, pero estaba seguro de que ella sentía algo por él simplemente no se rendiría hasta que lo admitiese, así tuviera que competir contra Near en algo más.

Sakura siguió caminando por el jardín del orfanato, se sentía completamente confundida, no sabía que era lo que sentía exactamente por Mello, no sabía si era un amigo o sí le era solo una persona molesta o sí sentía aunque sea un poco de amor por él, solo se detuvo cuando se encontró con tres chicas, ella solo suspiro molesta.

-Solo esto me faltaba- dijo para sí.

-Hala Sakura- dijeron Jo y Linda a coro mientras Annie se quedaba atrás de ellas.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto Sakura molesta.

-¿Qué ya no podemos hablar con nuestras compañeras del orfanato?- pregunto Jo fingiéndose ofendida.

-Además, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar- completo Linda.

-¿De qué quieren hablar?- Jo sonrió maliciosamente.

-Sabes vimos como Mello y tú se metieron juntos a esa bodega- enseguida Sakura retrocedió ligeramente.

-Sería lamentable que cierto chico de cabello blanco se enterara ¿Qué pensaría sí supiera que su novia estaba con otro chico?- las tres chicas rieron, Sakura intentaba aguantar sus ganas de llorar.

-No pasó nada, solo hablamos fue todo- Sakura intentaba defenderse, pero le resultaba difícil dado la confusión que sentía por Mello, solo observo como Jo se acercaba a ella y arrinconaba contra un árbol.

-Cállate- dijo fríamente Jo empujando a la rubia y haciéndola caer al pasto -Nadie te creerá, si no dejas de seguir a Mello lo lamentaras- Sakura solo desvió la mirada para ver como Brooke se acercaba rápidamente a ellas.

-Dejen a Sakura en paz- dijo en cuanto llego al lugar y ayudaba a Sakura a levantarse.

-Brooke no te mentas en lo que no te incumbe- Brooke se acercó amenazante a las chicas.

-Claro que me incumbe, Sakura es mi amiga y siempre estaré para ayudarle- repentinamente el lugar se vio rodeado de algunos chicos del orfanato que observaban curiosos.

-Sí ese es el caso pues que todos se enteren de lo que ella hizo- exclamo Linda señalando a Sakura, esta puso una cara de miedo, Linda parecía dispuesta a hablar cuando Roger llego al lugar, enseguida todos se empezaron a dispersar.

-Ustedes cinco vengan conmigo- dijo señalando a las chicas, las cuales la siguieron sin decir palabra alguna.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina de Roger este se sentó tras su escritorio y observo atentamente a las chicas, intentando averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido.

-¿Y bien? deseo escuchar que fue lo que sucedió- dijo Roger paseando su mirada entre las cinco chicas.

-Nosotras estábamos en el jardín- empezó Jo –Cuando estas dos llegaron y…-

-Mentirosa- reclamo Brooke –Ellas dos- dijo señalando a Jo y Linda –Estaban fastidiando a Sakura y yo solo la defendí-

-¿Es cierto Sakura?- la chica asintió -¿Y Annie que estaba haciendo ahí?- Annie miro asustada a Roger.

-Yo… Yo… yo solo hice lo que ellas dos querían- dijo lloriqueando.

-Eres una traidora- reclamo Linda.

-Ya me canse de ustedes dos, yo quiero tener amigas de verdad- Jo y Linda vieron enojadas a Annie antes de dirigir su mirada a Sakura.

-Todo empezó por su culpa, ella provoco esto- Sakura negó con la cabeza rápidamente a lo dicho por Linda.

-Sí, si ella no hubiera llegado en primer lugar esto nunca habría pasado- agrego Jo.

-Ustedes dos son unas brujas- exclamo enojada Brooke.

-No les des importancia Brooke, las haces sentir satisfechas- dijo Sakura intentando calmar a su amiga las otras dos la vieron ofendidas.

-Nosotras no…- Jo no termino de hablar cuando Roger levanto la voz fastidiado de todo ese drama.

-Basta las cinco- las chicas se callaron de inmediato –váyanse de una buena vez antes de que me arrepienta y que no se vuelva a repetir nada como esto- las cinco asintieron y salieron de la oficina.

Afuera los rumores sobre lo sucedido en el jardín ya estaban circulando, fuera de la oficina de Roger un chico contaba a Mello sobre lo ocurrido, este parecía molesto, Sakura solo pudo captar parte de la conversación.

-¿Mello estás enojado?- pregunto un chico llamado Logan.

-¡No lo estoy déjame en paz!- grito Mello.

-Sí qué estás enojado- dijo el chico con temor.

-No es eso es solo…- Mello dejo de hablar al ver a Jo y Linda pasar a su lado –No me gustan las chicas que usan esa clase de métodos para llamar la atención o para evitar que otras chicas se me acerquen- Jo se detuvo al oír eso, volteó a ver a Mello como si quisiera decirle algo pero en lugar de eso salió corriendo por el pasillo seguida por Linda.

-Sakura- llamo Brooke.

-¿Qué pasa Brooke?- pregunto Sakura observando a Mello, este le devolvía la mirada intensamente.

-Salimos al jardín o…-

-Iré a ver a Near ¿Nos podemos ver después?- pregunto la rubia.

-Claro, iré a buscar a Matt entonces, pronto será su cumpleaños y tratare de averiguar que quiere de regalo- Sakura asintió y observo como se alejaba la chica, aún sentía la mirada de Mello clavada.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto cuando todos en el pasillo se fueron, Sakura solo se limitó a asentir.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos luego- Mello se empezó a alejar del lugar dejando a Sakura en el pasillo aún con esa sensación de confusión en ella.

**_N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Yo espero que les haya gustada, nos veremos la próxima, que espero sea pronto, mi nivel de inspiración baja muy rápido U.U _**

**_Adiosito :D_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capítulo 12: Un encuentro inesperado._**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas y las cosas entre Jo, Linda y Sakura habían empeoraron, por más que lo intentaba Sakura no encontraba modo de quitarse de encima a las antipáticas chicas, Near insistía en que no debía de prestarles atención y no se rebajara a su nivel, de igual forma la relación entre ella y Mello cada vez se hacia más tensa, de hecho ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, mitad confusa y mitad enojada Sakura pretendía que nada pasaba entre ella y el rubio, pretendía que nunca habían estado a punto de besarse.

Por otro lado los intentos de Brooke por llamar la atención de Matt eran prácticamente inútiles ya que parecía no entender las indirectas de la chica, Sakura insistía en que debía de ser directa y no esperar que el pelirrojo fuese a entender sus sentimientos de esa forma, aunque era divertido ver como Brooke se derretía los sesos pensando en como lograr conseguir minutos de atención del gamer, las cosas realmente se salieron de control dos días antes del cumpleaños de Matt, Brooke había convencido a Sakura que la acompañase al centro comercial de Winchester a comprar el regalo de Matt.

-No se aun que comprarle- se quejaba la chica.

-Estoy segura de que le gustará lo que le compres- intento animarla Sakura.

-¿Tú que le regalarías?- Sakura pensó por un momento.

-Un videojuego nuevo- respondió finalmente.

-Pero no tengo mucho dinero- dijo en un suspiro -Mi presupuesto es de cien euros-

-Pues busquemos alguno de ese precio- Brooke sonrió ampliamente y ambas chicas comenzaron a dirigiese a las tiendas.

Dieron varias vueltas por diferentes establecimientos, los precios eran realmente altos y sobrepasaban por mucho el presupuesto de Brooke que empezaba a perder la paciencia, luego de casi una hora entraron a una tiendo donde un juego llamo la atención de la chica.

-Mira Sakura, es el juego que perdió Matt hace poco, Roger dijo que no le compraría otro, seguro que será muy feliz si se lo compró- de momento los ánimos de la chica bajaron.

-Brooke cuesta 146€ segura que no traes mas- dijo Sakura al ver la decepción en la cara de su amiga.

-Espera, dejame ver- dijo la chica buscando su monedero, hecho un vistazo y sonrió ampliamente -Tengo 150, supongo que me permitiré gastar un poco más esta vez- Sakura sonrió al ver la expresión de su amiga.

Luego de pagar ambas chicas salieron de la tienda y caminaron por el centro comercial, por alguna razón Sakura sentía la extraña sensación de ser observada.

-Sakura, compraré la envoltura ¿Me acompañas o prefieres ver algo en las tiendas?- pregunto la chica.

-Creo que veré un poco por aquí cerca nos vemos aquí mismo en quince minutos- Brooke asintió y bajo por las escaleras.

Sakura dio unas cuantas vueltas, habían cosas muy interesantes en el lugar, pero realmente no le dio mucha importancia ya que no tenia dinero para comprarlas. Siguió caminando hasta que se sentó en una banca a esperar a su amiga, de momento un chico bronceado y castaño se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, ya veo que elegí un buen día para venir - dijo el chico sonriendo, Sakura solo lo miro nerviosa -No sabía que venían chicas tan bonitas por aqui-

-Eh gracias creo...- respondió Sakura incómoda.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Sakura respondió por educación.

-Mi nombre es Sakura- la chica se alejó un poco de él.

-Yo soy Derek, mucho gusto- dijo el chico -¿Vienes sola?-

-No, de hecho estoy esperando a una amiga- respondió de inmediato Sakura.

-Te enseñaré el lugar, puedes ver a tu amiga luego- Derek tomo el brazo de Sakura y la obligo a caminar con el.

Brooke, que llego justo a tiempo para ver eso, se puso nerviosa, pero luego sintió un gran alivio al ver a cierto chico rubio pasar por el lugar.

-Mello, nunca había sido mas feliz de verte- dijo la chica aliviada.

-¿Que pasa Brooke?- pregunto el rubio.

-Sakura se quedo sentada ahí y llego ese chico y se la llevo- dijo rápidamente, la expresión de enojo que puso Mello cuando lo escucho era hasta ese entonces la mas grande.

-¿Hacia donde se fueron?- pregunto casi a gritos, Brooke señalo el lugar a donde se había dirigido el chico -Quédate aquí ¿Entiendes?-

Mello camino hacia el lugar señalado por Brooke, no paso mucho cuando vio al chico y Sakura, parecía que cada vez que la chica se intentaba alejar el tipo se las arreglaba para volverse a acercar, entonces cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejada de el Mello se acerco y efectuó su plan.

-Oh aquí estas- dijo con un tono de voz suave pasando su brazo por los hombros de Sakura -Llevo buscándote un buen rato- continuo el rubio, Sakura suspiro aliviada.

-¿Tu quien eres?- pregunto Derek.

-El es...- Sakura iba a hablar pero Mello lo hizo por ella.

-Soy su novio- Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se encendían.

-¿Novio?- pregunto incrédulo Derek -Creí que habías dicho que venías con una amiga- Mello frunció el ceño.

-Amiga, novio ¿Da lo mismo? Solo te advierto que si no te largas ahora mismo te quitaré esa sonrisa ridícula que tienes- el chico solo retrocedió y se fue, enseguida llego Brooke.

-Gracias Mello- suspiro Sakura.

-¡¿Ese tipo quien era?!- pregunto molesto el rubio.

-Solo de repente se acerco y me obligó a ir con él- se defendió Sakura.

-No sabes su nombre pero si estabas con el- reclamo Mello.

-¿Estas celoso?- pregunto Brooke burlonamente.

-¡No seas estupida Brooke, tienen suerte de que estuviera por aquí, estaba a punto de irme!- gritó Mello molesto.

-Le habría dado una patada de ser necesario- intervino Sakura.

-Como sea, ya vámonos antes de que regrese ese tipo- dijo tomando del brazo a Sakura.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto sonrojándose Sakura.

-¿Que?¿Me darás una patada como dices que lo habrías hecho con él?- respondió burlonamente Mello.

-Ya cállate- contraatacó Sakura.

-Ustedes dos no pueden dejar de pelear nunca ¿Verdad?- ninguno de los dos chicos respondió.

Cuando regresaron al orfanato Sakura siguió pensando en lo sucedido y en lo que Mello había dicho y hecho para alejar a ese sujeto, había sido una faceta completamente diferente a las que había visto anteriormente. La chica fue en busca de Near para aclarar su mente, siempre le servía estar con él, en cuanto lo encontró este sonrió de forma imperceptible.

-Ven, tengo algo que decirte- dijo Near extendiendo su mano hacia Sakura, esta la acepto de inmediato y dejo que Near la llevara a donde sea que irían.

Los chicos caminaron por varios pasillos y subieron unas escaleras hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta de aspecto desvencijado, entonces Near con delicadeza tapó los ojos de la chica para mantener la sorpresa, cuando le destapó los ojos Sakura vio ante ella una gran habitación bien iluminada, colgados del techo habían varias figuras de origami en una mesa habían figuras en tres dimensiones y algunos rompecabezas y acomodados cuidadosamente en el piso habían algunos robots, Sakura observó el lugar fascinada, tomo entre sus manos una de las figuras de papel y la vio con cuidado.

-Es hermoso ¿Hiciste todo esto tú solo?- pregunto con curiosidad la chica.

-Si, venía aquí para relajarme, eres la primera a la que le enseño esto- Sakura lo abrazo y él le devolvió el abrazo lentamente.

-Es muy bonito Near, gracias por invitarme a verlo- dijo Sakura recargando su rostro en el hombro de Near.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras- la rubia sonrió -Tambien te tengo un regalo- dijo separándose ligeramente de la chica.

Near saco la bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña caja blanca con un moño azul claro y se la entregó a Sakura, esta desato el moño cuidadosamente y abrió la caja, en esta había una pulsera con dos colgantes, uno tenia la forma de la letra S y el otro era una N.

-Near, es preciosa, gracias- dijo abrazando al albino -¿Me ayudas?- Near asintió y coloco con cuidado la pulsera en la muñeca de su novia.

-Te amo- susurro Sakura recargando su frente contra la de Near.

-Yo tambien- respondió Near acariciando el rostro y parte del cabello de la rubia.

Luego lentamente se fueron acercando sus rostros, como siempre Sakura se puso roja como un tómate, le agradaba la sensación de estar cerca de Near, la hacia sentir relajada, amaba su forma de ser, tranquila y atenta, la chica se dejo llevar por el momento y se acerco más a su novio, sintió como sus labios se rozaban con los de Near, se sentía ansiosa de la forma de como la torturaba alejándose cada vez que estaban a punto de besarse, entonces de un momento a otro Sakura tomo la iniciativa y finalmente lo besó, el beso era dedicado y suave, la chica subió sus manos hasta que rodearon los hombros de Near, ambos disfrutaron del beso, de su compañía, para ambos todo era perfecto.

**_N/A: hola, bueno, en mi defensa actualice en mucho menos tiempo que de costumbre y ademas este cap. Fue mas largo que de costumbre, bueno espero que les haya gustado ¿Merezco reviews?_**

**_Adiosito :D_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 13: ¿Un error?_**

**_N/A: Hola, ya se que a pasado mucho pero la verdad me bloqueé y no supe que escribir, de no ser por mis amigos no lo habría logrado, espero que les guste, especialmente a Kammy-chan y a Akina-san._**

Mello se encontraba sentado en el comedor, viendo a Sakura sentada junto a Near, el rubio refunfuñaba mientras mordía histéricamente una barra de chocolate, murmurando insultos, Matt solo pretendía no escucharlo para evitar ser con quien se desquitara Mello.

-No pudo creerlo ¿Que tiene ese algodón de especial?- pregunto el rubio enojado.

-No lo sé- respondió Matt sin apartar la vista de su juego.

-Realmente ya no sé que hacer- continuo quejándose.

-Nada- Matt guardo su partida y su consola.

-¿Nada?- pregunto incrédulo Mello.

-Nada ¿Realmente que puedes hacer?- Mello gruñó.

-Yo la amo más, quiero demostrárselo- declaro el rubio.

-Si no buscaras pelear con ella todo el tiempo tal vez lo habría notado desde un principio- Mello apretó los puños.

El rubio solo siguió observando mientras comía otra barra de chocolate sin dejar de ver a la rubia, no le parecía justo que estuviera con Near y no con él, luego de un tiempo se levanto y salió del lugar Near miró como Mello salía del comedor y sonrió para si mismo.

-¿Que te pasa Near? Casi nunca sonríes así- dijo Sakura apegándose a su novio.

-Oh nada, nada solo estoy feliz porque alguien tiene su merecido- contestó sonriendo.

-Me agrada cuando sonríes- susurro Sakura notando la ausencia de Mello, vio como Matt le señalaba con la cabeza la salida del comedor por donde había salido Mello -Iré a ver a una amiga ¿Te puedo ver más tarde?- pregunto la chica.

-Claro- respondió Near aun sonriendo.

Sakura de levanto y empezó a seguir a Mello, recorrió varios pasillos hasta que lo encontró en el jardín sentado en la rama de un árbol, la chica subió a dicho árbol y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Que tienes Mello, por qué ya no me hablas?- pregunto con tristeza al rubio.

Mello por su parte se quedo callado y bajo la mirada.

-¿Porque me odias Mello?- pregunto Sakura bajando también la mirada -¿Qué te hice de malo?-

-No...- sollozo Mello -No quiero que me hables, por favor vete...-

-Mello- dijo Sakura comenzando a llorar.

-Sólo déjame, no quiero verte- Mello bajó de la rama y salió corriendo hacia otro lado.

Sakura solo lo vio alegarse, se sentía confundida, no sabia si seguirlo o dejarlo, decidió seguirlo, quería saber que pasaba,

-Mello, dime ya que te hice para que me odies- insistió la rubia.

-¡TU LO SABES PERFECTAMENTE!- le grito Mello a Sakura.

-¡SI LO SUPIERA NO TE PREGUNTARÍA, DIME YA QUE ES, ME VUELVE LOCA TU INDIFERENCIA!- grito de igual forma Sakura.

-¡Y A MI ME VUELVE LOCO LA FORMA EN QUE LO MIRAS! ¡LA FORMA EN QUE LO ABRAZAS! ¡LA FORMA EN LA QUE ESTAS CON EL! ¡TODO ESO ME VUELVE LOCO!- gritó Mello conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Oh así que es eso, sabes Mello prefiero estar con el que con un idiota como tu- exclamo Sakura acercándose a el rubio poco a poco -Near me trata con respeto y no me grita como tu lo haces-

Mello vio entre enojado y sorprendido a Sakura, la tomo de los hombros para evitar que se fuera

-¿Así que prefieres estar con él?- dijo friamente -Y aún así estas aqui conmigo- Sakura no dijo nada.

Mello la miraba fijamente y su mente le gritaba "¡BÉSALA, BÉSALA AHORA !"

Sakura se fijo en sus ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, por una parte detestaba al rubio pero por otra algo la empujaba a intentar besarlo, se acerco un poco más al rostro de Mello para ver su reacción.

-¿Por que Mello? ¿Por que aunque seas malo conmigo me gustas?- pregunto torpemente.

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar- respondió el rubio mientras se acercaba a la boca de Sakura.

Sakura se acerco más para rozar los labios de Mello, era diferente a lo que sentía cuando iba a besar a Near, su aroma era diferente, era como chocolate, sentía que su respiración estaba agitada.

-Esto esta mal- susurro sin despegarse de Mello

-Si, si lo esta- concordó Mello mientras sus labios se enlazaban con los de ella.

Sakura solo se dejo llevar por el momento, se sentía bien besar a Mello, era una sensación completamente diferente, Mello besaba a muy bien, sentía como enredaba sus dedos en su cabello, como recorría toda su boca con su lengua, paso sus brazos por su nuca y se dejo llevar por la sensación de besarlo, intentaba seguirle el ritmo, le devolvía el beso con entusiasmo, pero luego recordó a Near y se separó de golpe.

-Basta- dijo sin dejar de abrasarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto ?- pregunto Mello a con voz áspera.

-Mello, yo tengo novio, si se entera de esto se sentirá traicionado, no puedo hacerle esto- respondió la chica comenzando a llorar.

-Traición- masculló el chico -Sakura... No será traición si no se entera- dijo el rubio acercándose a sus labios.

-No Mello- exclamo Sakura intentando alejarse del rubio pero este la sostuvo fuertemente -Suéltame- exigió desesperada Sakura.

-Dame una razón- exclamo el rubio

-Mello por favor, ya basta nunca debí besarte y tu tampoco debiste- dijo Sakura sin dejar de llorar

-Sigues sin darme una razón- prosiguió el joven.

-¿Por qué insistes Mello? Yo estoy con Near, no puedo tener nada contigo- respondió Sakura intentando forcejear con Mello para que la soltara.

-No es suficiente y no es por eso por que no quieres seguir, dime la verdad- le reprocho Mello a Sakura

-Mello yo... Yo...- Sakura balbuceó y volteo a ver al chico a los ojos -No puedo decirlo, me hace sentir que soy de lo peor-

-Dímelo ahora- dijo Mello empezando a perder la paciencia -Ó le contaré todo esto a Near-

-No, por favor no lo hagas- suplico Sakura aferrándose a su cuello -Te lo diré, pero por favor prométeme que no dirás nada-

-Cuéntame- exigió el rubio.

-Mello, creo que me he enamorado de ti también- dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo.

Mello se quedo callado, luego separó a la rubia de golpe y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mello ¿A donde vas?- pregunto Sakura comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

Mello comenzó a reír mientras se tapaba la boca.

-¡Mihael!- le gritó Sakura empezando a seguirlo.

Mello comenzó a correr de Sakura con una sonrisa , estaba feliz el también sentía lo mismo y eso lo gratificaba. Al ver la sonrisa de Mello Sakura retrocedió, sentía temor, comenzó a correr hasta que chocó contra alguien, volteo a ver quien era y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Near.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras?- Sakura no respondió solo se abrazó a él fuertemente.

-Yo si se porque llora- exclamo Mello con una sonrisa.

-Mello no por favor- suplico Sakura, Near solo los miro confundido.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- quiso saber Near.

-Tu noviecita..- musitó Mello lentamente.

-¡Mello! Basta- exclamo Sakura empezando a retroceder.

-Ella...- prosiguió mello .

-¡YA CÁLLATE! - gritó Sakura acercándose a Mello y dándole una bofetada -No sigas- Near tomo a Sakura de la mano y la aparto de en medio.

-¿Que es lo que decías?- pregunto observando como se frotaba la mejilla donde Sakura lo había golpeado.

-...se cayó - dijo el rubio sonriendo -Así es ella llora por todo, tan frágil como una flor-

-Te detesto Mello, eres de lo peor- grito Sakura clavando su dedo índice en el pecho de Mello -Te odio, no quiero volver a verte o hablarte nunca- dijo alejándose del lugar dejando a Near y Mello quien comenzó a reírse mucho.

-¡Dios mío que sensible es!- exclamo sin dejar de reírse.

-¿Que le has hecho?- pregunto Near intentando sonar serio, quería defender a su novia, pero nunca había hecho algo como eso, Mello paro de reír y levantó una ceja

-¿Por qué no le preguntas que te hizo ella a ti?- pregunto Mello sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Por qué habría de haberme hecho algo?- pregunto confundido, Mello le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Pregúntale- respondió el rubio, Near solo se quedo parado más confundido que nunca.

**_N/A:Cha cha cha chan! Jaja hasta aquí por ahora, pronto sabremos que pasara, por cierto noticias, esta historia solo le quedan dos capítulos pero hare una secuela que hable del caso Kira, nos veremos la otra._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo 14: Culpa._**

**_N/A: Penúltimo capítulo de esta temporada, espero que les guste._**

Sakura camino rumbo a su habitación se sentía terrible, no sabia como darle la cara a Near después de lo que hizo, lo que empeoraba su estado de ánimo era que había disfrutado de ese besó, gozó la forma en la que Mello la había abrazado y besado, con tanta pasión, sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordarlo ya, siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con Brooke, ella iba con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sakura, que bueno que te encontré, no me lo creerás- dijo con emoción, Sakura pretendió que estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa Brooke?- preguntó la rubia.

-Pues Matt y yo- dijo ruborizándose.

-¿De verdad por fin le dijiste?- Brooke sonrió.

-De hecho el me dijo a mi- Sakura sonrió, se sentía feliz por su amiga -Algo te pasa- dijo Brooke al ver con cuidado el rostro de Sakura.

-Yo... Yo... Me siento horriblemente mal- lloriqueo Sakura.

-Vamos a mi cuarto a hablar- la rubia asintió y siguió a su amiga.

Ambas chicas entraron al cuarto, entonces Sakura comenzó a llorar dejándose caer en medio del cuarto, Brooke acudió a abrazarla olvidándose de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto preocupada.

-Le hice algo terrible a Near- Brooke la miro sorprendida y espero que ella continuará.

Mientras tanto, Near sólo se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, intentando entender que era lo que había pasado, preguntándose a que se refería Mello, porqué Sakura se había puesto así, sentía una enorme confusión, empezó a enredar un mechón de cabello en su dedo para pensar, se mantuvo pensando hasta que Linda se paro frente a él.

-Yo se que pasó- dijo sonriendo, no mentía, lo había visto todo y decidió que era su oportunidad de separarlos.

-¿Qué?- Linda sonrió.

-Ella beso a Mello- respondió sin más, Near la miro incrédulo -No me creas si no quieres- dijo la castaña antes de irse del lugar.

Near se quedo sentado pensando lo dicho por Linda, sabia que ella siempre buscaba fastidiar a Sakura así que decidió no creerle y volvió a entrar el orfanato.

En la habitación de Brooke la chica aún no creía lo que le había contado Sakura.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?- pregunto Sakura llorando.

-No sé, tal vez Near entienda que no era tu intención- Sakura negó.

-Tal vez yo buscaba que lo hiciera, lo disfruté de verdad- confesó.

-Lo sabía- dijo una voz desde la puerta, ambas voltearon para encontrar a Mello parado en la puerta.

-¿Tu que diablos haces aquí? Es el área de chicas- exclamo Brooke acercándose levantándose para cerrar la puerta pero Mello se lo impidió -Largo de aquí ¿No te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?-

-Tú lo disfrutaste Sakura- dijo el rubio a Sakura ignorando a Brooke.

-Mello por favor...-

-Vaya, me hablas dicho que nunca me volverías a hablar- dijo burlonamente.

-Ya vete Mello- exigió Brooke, Mello negó.

-Yo debo de hablar con Mello, disculpa- Sakura salió de la habitación siendo seguida por Mello.

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta el muro de piedra y salieron al orfanato para ir a un parqué cercano, se detuvieron cerca de una fuente y Sakura volteo a ver a Mello, iba a hablar pero no pudo y bajo la mirada.

-Me amas- declaro el rubio.

-No, tengo a Near él...- Mello la interrumpió.

-¿Lo amas?- pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Pues yo... Claro que sí lo amo- respondió lentamente.

-Mentirosa- susurro acercándose a sus labios.

Sakura en un principio intentó alejarse pero Mello la tomo de la cintura para impedírselo y la beso sin aviso alguno, Sakura se dejo llevar y paso lentamente sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, saboreando sus labios sabor chocolate, suaves que la besaban ansiosamente, se acercó más para quedar totalmente juntos entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se separó de el chico por completo.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto con desesperación -No puedes ir por ahí besándome- reclamo dándole la espalda.

-Pero te gustó- declaro el rubio con satisfacción.

-Basta Mello, no trates de confundirme- Mello sonrió más ampliamente.

-Mis besos te confunden- Sakura volteó en su dirección.

-¡Te odio!- exclamo empujándolo ligeramente.

-Te hare cambiar de opinión- respondió Mello acercándose a Sakura y rodeando su cintura, ella empezó a forcejear.

-No quitaré ya Mello, dejame en paz- Sakura empujo a Mello provocando que se tropezará con el borde de la fuente.

Mello intento sostenerse de los hombros se la rubia para evitar caer pero esta no aguanto el peso y ambos chicos terminaron dentro de la fuente.

-Sakura ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Mello acercándose a la chica que estaba intentando salir de la fuente.

-¡Mira Mello, tengo una idea una muy fantástica idea hunde la cabeza en el agua hasta que cuente un millón!- grito Sakura saliendo de la fuente para dirigirse de vuelta al orfanato con Mello detrás de ella.

Cuando llego se disponía a ir a su cuarto para bañarse y cambiar su ropa, antes de subir las escaleras que la llevarían a las habitaciones de chicas se encontró con Near, bajo la mirada, no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te explicaré todo en cuanto me cambie- dijo la chica antes de que el albino hablara.

-De acuerdo entonces te veré luego- Sakura asintió y subió a su habitación.

Near solo se quedo observando a Sakura, todo era demasiado confuso, se alejó del lugar pensando aun y sin darse cuento choco corta alguien, el chico rubio que de por si ya iba de muy mal humor.

-Maldito algodón me las pagaras- exclamo Mello tomando a Near del cuello de su camisa.

-Siempre tan impulsivo- dijo el albino monótonamente dándose cuenta que también estaba mojado.

Mello soltó a Near y sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Ya le preguntaste a Sakura?- Near se quedo callado -no me extraña, la verdad puede doler-

-¿De que hablas?- Mello sonrió ampliamente.

-De nada solo hablo por hablar- Mello se fue por el pasillo.

Near se decidió a averiguar que era lo que pasaba, se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura, esta estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, parecía distraída más que de costumbre, volteó por un segundo antes de levantarse y acercarse a él.

-Near yo quisiera explicarte pero es complicado- susurro.

-Sakura yo sólo quiero saber que pasa para ayudarte- ella negó con la cabeza -Linda me dijo algo, pero yo...- Sakura se abrazo a él con desesperación.

-Perdóname- Sakura comenzó a llorar, Near solo la alejo, no quería creerlo no podía creerlo.

-No Sakura, no me digas que es cierto- la rubia solo se volvió a abrazar Near -¿Por qué?- Sakura no respondió, Near la separó de él y empezó a salir del cuarto.

-Near, te juro que yo no quería- dijo siguiéndole.

-¿Sientes algo por él?- pregunto usando el mismo tono desinteresado que usaba con todos.

-Te amo más a ti- susurro -Nate yo...- el albino solo siguió su camino sin escuchar.

**_N/A: Bueno, nos veremos la otra con el último capítulo, cuídense._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capítulo 15: Dolorosas despedidas y un nuevo comienzo._**

**_N/A: Último capítulo de la temporada, espero que les guste._**

Near se dirigió a su habitación, se sentía molesto y lastimado, sentía una especie de nudo en la garganta, le ardían los ojos, sentía un extrañó sentimiento de vacío, entró la habitación y se sentó en el piso de la habitación mientras tomaba entre sus manos un robot de juguete, aun sentía esa sensación extraña, dejo a un lado el robot e intentó no llorar, se sobresaltó cuando escucho que alguien llamo a la puerta, se levantó lentamente y abrió la puerta, era Sakura.

-Near por favor escúchame- pidió la chica hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Entra- dijo secamente el albino regresando al lugar de donde se había levantado.

Sakura entró y tras cerrar la puerta se sentó frente al chico.

-Near, yo te juro que no era mi intención, no quería hacer nada para herirte- lloriqueo Sakura.

-Pero lo hiciste- susurro con rencor.

-Yo te quiero mucho, no quiero que me odies- dijo Sakura sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Odiarte?- masculló el chico -A pesar de todo no puedo hacer eso-

-Nate yo...- Sakura no terminó ya que repentinamente Near la besó.

Sakura intentaba disfrutar del beso pero no podía, se sentía mal y además no podía evitar hacer la comparación de lo que sentía a diferencia de lo que sintió cuando Mello el beso, no sentía la misma sensación de gusto y de ansiedad. Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos, era evidente que ya no era lo mismo.

-Perdona, no debí de haberlo hecho, mas a sabiendas de que ya no significa nada para ti- Sakura solo se quedó en silencio -No quiero que terminemos mal, lo mejor será que solo seamos amigos y ya- dijo en un susurro, le dolía.

-Tienes razón para que martirizarnos así- concordó la chica con pesar.

Ambos se quedaron callados, era incómodo Sakura aun lloraba mientras Near se esforzaba por no llorar frente a ella, después de un tiempo Sakura se levantó.

-Te veré luego- Near no dijo ni hizo nada.

Sakura salió y camino sin un rumbo fijo, solo quería estar sola, siguió su camino por el orfanato hasta el jardín, se sentó bajo un árbol y siguió llorando, con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, se quedó en la misma posición hasta que escuchó dos risas frente a ella, entonces alzo la mirada para encontrarse a Linda y Jo.

-Mira Jo, es nuestra boba favorita- se burló Linda.

-No fastidien- dijo Sakura intentando no dejar que le afectará lo que sentía.

-Esto es tu culpa, te dije que te alejaras de Mello y de Near y esto pasó, ahora no tienes a nadie- Sakura apretó los puños.

-Fueron ustedes, por su culpa paso esto- Linda negó con la cabeza.

-No te engañes, tú nunca los mereciste, yo solo le hice un favor a Near al apartar a alguien como tú de su vida- Sakura empujó a Linda al pasto y este lloriqueo.

-Eres una...- Sakura no terminó al ver que Jo levantó la mano para darle una bofetada, ella solo se preparó para el golpe el cual nunca llegó.

-¿Que rayos hacen?- pregunto Mello sosteniendo la mano de Jo.

-Mells... Yo... Yo...- tartamudeó la chica completamente roja.

-¡No me llames así!- grito soltando bruscamente su brazo.

-¿Por qué la defiendes? Ella es una mentirosa- dijo Linda levantándose del pasto.

-¿Qué les pasa a las dos?- pregunto el rubio enojado -No eran así antes ¿Acaso tienen el cerebro de un niño de cinco años para hacer llamar la atención así?- las dos lo vieron sorprendidas, Mello nunca les había hablado, luego vieron con furia a Sakura que veía todo nerviosa -No le hachen la culpa a ella, esto se lo hicieron solas, ahora váyanse-

-Pero Mello- intento decir Jo.

-¡Que se vayan!- las dos chicas salieron corriendo del lugar -¿Te hicieron algo?- Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Perdona Mello, yo no quiero hablar ahora mismo- Sakura intentó irse pero el rubio la tomo de la mano para impedirlo.

-Sakura, yo quisiera que sepas que te amo y que lamento siempre ser malo contigo- Sakura dejo de llorar enseguida.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- Mello tomo a Sakura de los hombros para ver bien a la chica.

-Nunca fue mi intención herirte, me deje llevar por mis emociones, siempre te lo había querido decir pero temía que me rechazarás- Sakura lo miro entre molesta e incrédula.

-Te habría aceptado si me lo hubieses dicho antes de que empezará a salir con Near- respiró profundamente -Ahora por tu culpa el me guarda rencor aunque no lo quiera reconocerlo-

-¿Que te hizo?- pregunto Mello no.

-Nada malo, solo que de seguro ahora ya no existiré para él- repentinamente el chico la abrazó.

-Yo nunca te haría algo así, quiero ser algo más que alguien molesto en tu vida, mucho más que eso, no me podría conformar siendo tú amigo- Sakura negó.

-Mello, yo ahora mismo no podría tener nada contigo, entiende eso lastimaría aún más a Near- Mello se abrazó aún más fuerte a la chica para luego separarla de golpe, Sakura sólo lo observó alejarse.

Luego de un tiempo la chica se dirigió a la biblioteca para prepararse para los exámenes finales y de paso subir en la lista de sucesores, si quería salir mejor que Mello y Near se iba a tener que esforzar mucho. Pasaron algunas horas cuando llego Brooke con cara de susto.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sakura asustada.

-Rápido debes venir- exclamó la chica jalando del brazo a la rubia.

Ambas chicas corrieron por varios pasillos, subieron escaleras, entonces Sakura supo a donde iban, se dirigían al desván que Near le había mostrado hace algunas semanas, distinguió voces una perteneciente a Matt.

-Sakura que bueno que llegas, Mello...- no necesitó decir nada más porque la rubia ya se había acercado a la puerta.

Oía la voz impasible de Near y a Mello gritando, intentó girar el picaporte y entrar sin éxito ya que tenía llave al oír más gritos de parte de Mello empezó a golpear la puerta con desesperación.

-Mello, abre de una buena vez- no hubo respuesta -¡Mello no te atrevas a hacerle daño!-

-Deja ver si puedo abrirla, cuando era niña aprendí a hacerlo con un pasador- dijo Brooke apartando a Sakura y empezando a forzar la cerradura con un pasador.

Luego de que se escuchará un ligero "clic" la puerta se abrió y Sakura entró, Near se encontraba en el piso y Mello parado frente a él, Sakura tomo con ambas manos el puño del rubio, éste la miro sorprendido.

-Sakura, no te metas en esto- reclamo el chico zafando su brazo.

-Mello, esta no es la solución- dijo tranquilamente el albino.

-¡Tu cállate!- gritó Mello a Near que aún seguía en el piso.

Sakura aprovechó el momento para ponerse en medio de los dos chicos.

-Hazte a un lado Sakura- exigió el rubio.

-Si quieres hacerle algo tienes que quitarme de en medio y no te la pondré fácil- Mello solo gruñó con frustración y luego salió de la habitación murmurando insultos en diferentes idiomas -¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sakura volteando a ver a Near.

-Si no te preocupes- respondió cortante Near.

-Bueno, hasta luego- Sakura se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando Roger llego a esta.

-Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo- pidió Roger señalando a Sakura y Near -Brooke, Matt vuelvan a sus habitaciones- esta vez se dirigió a ambos chicos que seguían a mitad de las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede Roger?- pregunto Sakura con temor.

-Solo vengan y ya- volvió a repetir con poca paciencia, Near tomo un rompecabezas totalmente blanco a excepción de una esquina, donde había una pequeña L y comenzó a seguir a Roger.

Ambos caminaron detrás de Roger hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Roger este los hizo entrar y les pidió que esperaran ahí, en todo ese tiempo Near solo se dedicó a empezar armar su rompecabezas y Sakura daba vueltas por toda la oficina para distraerse, pasaron unos minutos antes de que llegara Roger seguido por Mello, parecía más tranquilo que minutos atrás, Mello se paró a lado de Sakura en silencio, los tres chicos solo observaron a Roger que se sentó tras su escritorio.

-L ha muerto- dijo sin rodeos.

¿Qué? repítelo- exigió Mello.

-L está muerto- Sakura solo bajo la cabeza y Near se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Qué, pero cómo? ¿Fue Kira?- prosiguió el rubio con la desesperación presente en su voz.

-Probablemente- respondió Roger.

-Pero él me prometió que acabaría con Kira y ahora me dices que murió- Mello tomo a Roger de los hombros.

-¡Mello!- llamo Sakura para que soltara a Roger, luego solo se escuchó el ruido de pequeñas piezas cayendo al piso, Mello y Sakura voltearon a ver a Near que había volteado su Puzle.

-Si no puedes ganar el juego, si no puedes resolver el acertijo, eres un perdedor- Sakura lo siguió viendo, no había entendido a que se refería Near con eso.

Mello volteo a ver a Roger sin darle importancia a lo dicho por el albino.

-¿A quién de los tres eligió L?- pregunto Sakura, realmente quería escuchar su nombre.

-Él no había elegido aún y ahora que murió no podrá hacerlo- Mello y Sakura suspiraron frustrados.

-¿Por qué no trabajan juntos?- propuso Roger.

-De acuerdo- respondió Near, Mello puso cara de desagrado.

-No lo sé, de verdad quería ser yo- dijo en un susurro la rubia.

-No funcionara, Near y yo no nos llevamos bien además han pasado demasiadas cosas ente los tres- se hizo el silencio, la tensión se hizo presente en la habitación -Saben que, no me importa, trabajen ustedes dos juntos si quieren yo investigare por mi cuenta, dejare el orfanato- Mello comenzó a salir de la habitación.

-Mello espera- llamo Roger.

-Ya tengo quince años, viviré mi vida a mi manera- Roger solo suspiro.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?- pregunto.

-Si Mello se puede ir, yo también lo hare, intentare atrapar a Kira y ganar mi lugar sustituyendo a L- Sakura dejo la oficina y se dirigió a su habitación.

La chica solo tomo una mochila donde metió lo que considero necesario y se dirigió al muro de piedra para escapar, antes de trepar a este alguien la llamo.

-Sakura espera- llamo Brooke -Mello nos lo dijo ¿También te iras?-

-Sí, yo quiero ser quien atrape a Kira- Brooke bajo la cabeza.

-Suerte, si necesitas ayuda solo llama- dijo extendiéndole una hoja.

-Gracias, esto no es una despedida- Brooke asintió y observo como Sakura escalaba a lo más alto del muro de piedra y luego desaparecía.

**_N/A: ¿Qué opinan? la verdad me siento muy feliz de acabar esta primera parte y prometo publicar muy pronto el primer capítulo de la secuela que se llamara "Al límite" bueno, mil gracias por sus lecturas y Reviews, realmente me llenaron de alegría._**


End file.
